Bringing Back The Past
by whackedout101
Summary: Gabriella and Troy broke up during their highschool years. Gabriella's getting married and Troy goes to UCLA. But what happens when they go to a reunion and see eachother again? Will they fall back in love...or will Gabriella still be hurt...?
1. Old High School Memories

**Okay guys! Welcome to my new story...Bringing Back The Past. This one is so much more different that ANY of my other stories. Why? Because I wanted to claim something for my own. Get another new story up. But I need YOUR guys' help. Why? Because...I officially have 9 stories up. And for me that's exciting as well as overwhelming. So...every week, I'm updating on hmm...5 stories each week. So...you guys need to tell ME which story I'm updating on. Because it's hard for me to choose. But if I do...don't get mad...I'll update on the other 4 and one more the next week. I'll try and get on everyday...and stuff. But I've got grades to focus on. So hahaha...I'll try. Please, please, PLEASE review this for me. This one may be my third, second, or first biggest story I've written! Thanks guys for all the help and support I get! **

**Chapter 1-Old High School Years**

Gabriella walked out of her room, and went into the bathroom, which seemed to be already occupied by her soon to be, husband. It had been 4 years, after they had graduated from East High. Gabriella was now going to U of A. Still in New Mexico. "Good morning my dearest." the door opened, and there was the man of her dreams. Ryan.

"Morning honey." she said kissing him on the cheek. She had met him at UA and it went on from there. Taylor, Sharpay, and Ryan had as well decided to stay in Albuquerque. The rest of the gang, departed. As same for Troy and Gabriella's relationship. They broke up, about a month into senior year.

FLASHBACK

Gabriella had gone to her locker, when a note slipped. It was from Troy, of course. 'Meet me in our secret hide-out.' Gabriella smiled to herself. She had completely fallen for Troy Bolton. She ran up to the garden as fast as she could, and there was Troy waiting there, on the bench. "Hey you..." Gabriella smiled with her pearly whites.

_"Hey...look, Gabriella sit down. We need to talk." Troy heaved a sigh. Something was on his mind. What was it? _

_"Okay..." Gabriella said, with a bit of suspicion rising in her, as she sat down nervously. What was with Troy? Usually, when Troy told her to meet up in their secret hide-out, it was because Troy wanted to see her. Talk to her. He missed her. But not this time. Something was on his mind. _

_"What is it Troy what's wrong?" she said, grabbing his hand. He was tense, and she could tell. They knew each other all too well. _

_"Look. Gabriella, I'm going to go right on and say it." he said, sighing. Did he just call her Gabriella? Troy never called Gabriella, Gabriella. It was always, Ella, Bella, 'Brie, Gabi..you know the nicknames. What was wrong. _

_"Okay...say it." Gabriella said, starting to shake. _

_"Okay..." he heaved another sigh. A deep one. Grabbed her hand, and put his on top of hers, "Gabriella. I loved you. But...I feel that we need to see other people. I don't seem to feel a connection anymore. Like...this was just a little fling. A crush of mine. I think we need to start seeing other people. You know? I'm sorry..." he said, looking up at Gabriella. _

_Which was a mistake. Gabriella's eyes were filling with tears, as others were streaming from her face. "I understand." Gabriella said, then kissing him on the cheek, ever so lightly, grabbing her books and leaving, right as the bell had rang._

End of Flashback...

Everything went off from there. They all chose sides. Troy found a new girlfriend. A girlfriend, of course from the cheerleading squad. As for Gabriella, well she stuck with her friends. The rest of the year, they departed. Gabriella never looked at Troy not once. Though she missed his family, Kayla Bolton, and of course, Tyler Bolton. They loved her, and she she loved them. After 5 years...of not seeing each other. "Honey? Breakfast?" Ryan said.

Gabriella looked at Ryan. Gabriella felt that connection with Ryan. She loved him. But, she felt as if something was missing in her life. The relationship didn't seem to have a spark. To have that...chemistry. Like she had with Troy Bolton. She soon was going to be Gabriella Rose Montez White. As so she was marrying Ryan White. The man of her dreams. Or so she had thought...

Gabriella got out the carton of eggs, and placed them on the counter, why also getting out some batter to cook pancakes. She cracked the eggs into the pan. "Sunny side up please." he said, as getting his coffee and kissing her neck. Gabriella smiled.

"Of course." she said.

"You know me all too well." he said, then kissing her cheek. Gabriella giggled. He still made her feel special though. Gabriella was now a teacher, at well, at East High. And actually does teach Kayla and Tyler Bolton. But they kind of drifted as well.

In Las Angeles...

"DUDE WAKE UP!" Chad said, throwing a basketball at him. They had just thrown the wildest party ever. Why? Because they were going to championship.

"Alright, alright!" Troy said, getting up. He grabbed a pair of clean jeans, and put them on.

"Soo..." Chad said, fluffing his afro. As usual. What was Chad talking about.

"So what?" Troy said, putting on a clean t-shirt. Then laying back on the bed. Chad and Troy were roommates here at UCLA. They played for the team. Troy being the best. Of course, just like he was in high school.

"Well, Jason, Zeke, and I were in the library...checking out East High's website..." What the hell is he talking about?

"Get on with it man!" Troy said getting up, and combing his hair, and going to the bathroom, to you know...

"Well...there's a reunion for...you know...seniors from 04'. In about 2 weeks...right before the championship..." Chad said eagerly. (**Yes i know we are in the 09...but that 5 years from now...and oh, you know what I mean.) **

"There's what?" Troy said coming out of the bathroom, swinging the door open as fast possible.

"Well, there's reunion. And I was thinking...well me, Zeke, and Jase were thinking, that we should go down there. You know..." he shrugged. Of course, there was something more to that. Chad always had something more. When Gabriella and Troy broke up, the gang was devastated. Taylor and him broke up as well. Because of the 'going to different colleges' situation. As so did Zeke and Sharpay. And Jason and Kelsi. The gang split. And, he was also hoping for a certain someone to come...for Troy. Gabriella. Chad and the gang, and PLUS Troy's siblings' were trying to get them back together. Gabriella was torn, and Troy was out of his game. But it didn't happen.

"Whas your poin?" Troy asked, with a mouth of full of toothpaste.

"My point is...well we're off for a few weeks, and stuff....so we booked a plane ride. Got 4 tickets, and we're flying in tonight..." Chad said nervously.

"We're WHAT?!" he yelled, spewing saliva, mixed with already-used toothpaste.

With Gabriella-

She had fixed breakfast for Ryan, and was now getting ready. "Babe, I made some plans with Taylor and Sharpay to go shopping. So I'll see you soon." Gabriella said, grabbing her purse, and putting on her shoes.

"Alright darling. See you later." Ryan said, wiping his face with a napkin, and hugging his fiance'.

She walked of the house, and saw her friends in Shar's car. Luckilly, Sharpay out grew the pink convertible. Instead, she kept the same car, but painted it silver. Gabriella waved at her friends. "HEY!" Taylor said.

Gabriella ran out to the car, and got in. "Hey girly! How's our teacher?" Sharpay smiled, turning back to see her friend of so many years.

"Fantastic. How about you?" Gabriella said.

"Actually-"

"Shar. I think it's 'How's our soon to be bride'." Taylor laughed.

"Oh right...but in 2 months." Sharpay winked at her black haired friend.

Gabriella started to blush. "So, Gabriella. I found the perfect dress to where." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay! I already told you. Ryan and I already found a designer who is making my dress as we speak." Gabriella whined. Sharpay has been trying to find her a dress since the day Ryan purposed.

"No. Not for that..." Sharpay gave her a suspicious smile. Taylor joined in with the smiles.

"What now?" Gabriella whined, smacking the two on the arm lightly.

"Ow...!" Taylor laughed.

"Okay, okay...Taylor and I got you a dress already...for a...hmmm...how should I put it Taylor?" Shapray smiled wider, and looked at Taylor.

"A special occasion." Taylor nodded her head, while Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"Okay...what kind of special occasion?" Gabriella said, piercing them both with her daggers.

"We are going to the 04' reunion!!" Sharpay shrieked.

"We are what?!?" Gabriella yelled.

With Troy-

"Chad! I don't even have time to pack!" Troy said. Troy didn't want to go back to New Mexico. And all of his friends knew exactly why.

"Already did as you slept this morning." Chad said, going into the closet and pulling out a suitcase.

"But...-"

"NO BUTS! Now...out! It's time to go. Our flight leaves in an hour!" Chad said pushing his luggage out the door.

"No...YOUR flight leaves in an hour." Troy said, going back into the room.

"COME ON!" Chad yelled, as he grabbed the Troy's suitcase, as with Troy with him.

Troy was dragged down to the entrance...now the exit of UCLA. "Bye UCLA!" Zeke yelled, as they hopped in Troy's car.

Jason waved at them to hurry, and hopped in the backseat. "Why didn't you guys tell me?!" Troy said aggravated.

"Because we knew you were going to throw a hissy fit like your doing now." Chad said, grabbing his arm.

"I do not!" Troy said crossing his arms.

"My point exactly!" Chad said as he got in the drivers seat.

"Woah, if I'm going...I at _least_ get to drive my _**own**_ car!" Troy said not getting in the car.

"No way man. It may be _your _car. But we all know you well enough that if you drive...you'll drive back here." Chad said starting the car.

"Fine..." Troy said, putting the luggage in trunk. He hopped in the passenger seat.

"On the road again...now I can't wait to get on the road again! Makin' music with my friends!" Chad sang as he drove out of the parking lot.

With Gabriella-

"I'm not going to the reunion!" Gabriella screamed as she tried on a pair of pants. What was that...the millionth time she said that.

"You are too...we got you a beautiful dress...and you're going!" Taylor argued back.

"Fine...but I'm taking my beloved husband with..." Gabriella said coming out, hanging the jeans back on the rack.

"Fine..." Sharpay rolled her eyes. Personally, Taylor and Sharpay hated Ryan. He was too perfect.

"And maybe Gabs...Troy will be there..." Taylor nudged her.

Gabriella eyes filled with tears. Troy hurt her. Badly. "Oh...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to..." Taylor said, realizing what she had just said. Nobody ever spoke of Troy. But they all knew Gabriella was missing Troy.

"It's okay..." Gabriella said.

"Well...c'mon silly, time to eat!" Sharpay said brightening the mood, and bringing her to the food court.

With Troy, Chad, and Zeke-

"Guys, I'm not going-" Troy began.

"Let's go!" Chad said pushing him through the entrance of the gate way.

"UGH!" Troy said dragging his suitcase with him. Why were they doing this to him?

They boarded the plane. "It's for your own good Bolton." Zeke said sitting down, after putting his luggage up on top. Troy got out his ipod and started listening to music. Before he knew it...they were landing. "Welcome to Albuquerque, New Mexico!" the flight attendant said.

"Fantastic..." Troy said, taking out his luggage, while getting off the plane.

"So...where to now?" Zeke asked.

"My parents' house." Troy said, as he was hanging up his phone. He had just called Jack, his father. Really, his family was already there. Troy had told his family he was coming back. Troy was going to be staying with his parents. While his buds were staying at a hotel.

"TROYYY!" Kayla shrieked. She was the middle child of the Boltons'. She was now a senior at East High.

"Hey Kay..." Troy said hugging his little sister.

"YO! TROY!" Tyler yelled, hugging his older brother.

They all greeted eachother, as they drove back to the Boltons' house.

Troy unpacked his stuff in his old room. He looked around in his room, and saw the picture. It was of his ex...Gabriella. It was on his night stand. He picked it up and looked at it. He always did regret his mistake. But...

"Dude! Time to-what...you miss her..." Chad said leaning against the doorway, shaking his head.

"No..." Troy said, getting up and going back downstairs. He missed New Mexico. Missed everything about it. His friends...his family...the school. Gabriella....

"Sweetie...how is UCLA?" Troy's mom (Amy) asked.

"Mom...okay. First off UCLA is great. And second off. I missed you...but sweetie...I mean come on! I tolerated it when I was 18...but why would I now! I'm 23 years old!" Troy whined.

"Okay..._Troy_." his mom said laughing.

"Aww...poor Twoysie's all gwown up!" Tyler laughed, smacking his brother on the arm.

"Shut up Tyler!" Troy said getting up.

"Tyler...Troy..." Jack warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Dad. We get it. No fighting. We have guests..." Tyler said, already knowing the lecture he was about to receive.

"Same ole' Tyler eh?" Chad said ruffling his hair.

"Yes...but older. I am a sophomore after all!" Tyler said laughing.

"So who are your teachers guys?" Troy wondered.

"Uhm..." Tyler worried. He knew...that Gabriella was his science teacher. But would he tell Troy? He wanted Gabriella and Troy back together...badly..but-

"Well...I have all the same ones you did." Kayla said, sitting down eating a cookie. She glanced at Tyler cautiously 'think wisely' was her glare.

"Well...I have all the same teacher...but..." Tyler paused. Was he going to tell him.

"But who?" Jason said, sitting down next to Kayla.

"Um...my science teacher." Tyler said, not going into real specifics. Hoping Troy, Zeke, or Jason wouldn't ask-

"Who?" Troy asked.

"Well..." Tyler began, "Umm...Ms. Montez." Tyler mumbled.

"Ms?" Chad smiled. "As in Gabriella Montez...is your teacher now?" Chad laughed.

"Yeah..." Tyler said softly. Tyler also knew that she was getting married. The whole grade knew actually. She told the story...But Tyler wasn't going to be the one breaking the news to him....no way.

"So you think she's going to be at the reunion." Zeke asked slowly, and carefully. Troy shut his eyes. He hated when they brought up Gabriella.

"I don't know..." Tyler shrugged going into the kitchen. Inside Troy...he had a small part that didn't want her to be there...but he also had a tiny part that wanted to be her. To see her beautiful smile again.

"Oh..." Troy nodded, eating a cookie slowly.

**Okay...well I hope you guys like this story. I really am enjoying writing it. But Troy and Gabriella aren't gonna meet for a while. But...they will.**

**xxxKendahl**


	2. The Old Past

**Okay...guys. I thought about it...and, I'm just going to update again. But I was really bored...and my stomach still kinda hurts and stuff...So I'm just gonna update! I really am enjoying writing this story. Why? But because..well it's fun. It's different...andit's fun. But I still need your guys' help on what stories I should update on next....but like I said before Please! PLEASE! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 2-The Old Past**

Troy didn't want to keep talking about Gabriella. "Guys...I'm kinda tired. We got here late. And...I'm tired...you know?" Troy said rubbing the back of his neck. He really was tired though.

"Okay dude. We'll see you tomorrow. Go back to the school..." Chad said. Troy nodded in response. Tomorrow was a Monday. And Monday meant, teachers, and teachers meant seeing Gabriella. Troy went up to his old room. He looked around. All of the pictures brought back back all of these memories. Troy shut his eyes, hopped on his bed, and drifted off to sleep.

With Gabriella-

The next morning Gabriella woke up, doing her usual schedule. She made Ryan breakfast. Then kissed him bye. Time for school...

Gabriella went up to her room, her beloved science room. She dropped her bag on her desk. Another day, at school. The first bell rang, and students starting to run in through the door. The second bell rang 4 minutes later. More students rushed through the door. "Okay students...settle down please. Welcome back. I hope all of your weekends were great. But today we will be learning about the Nervous System." Gabriella said walking back around sitting on her desk.

With Troy and the guys-

"Troy...dude wake up!" Zeke said knocking on his door. Troy was in a deep sleep.

"What??" Troy said getting up.

"Let's go to East High babyyy! Hurry!" Zeke yelled, "Get up!" he said smacking him, then taking off his covers.

"I'm not going to East High. Not today. I was wondering if I could just...stay home. Relax today." Troy said making his bed up. Not only that, but he didn't want to see Gabriella, not yet.

"Fine..." Zeke said shaking his head. They all wanted him and Gabriella to get to the stage where they could be friends, and soon, maybe, just maybe be able to get back to their high school years.

Troy got up, and started putting on a pair of clean sweats, and a t-shirt. Just like he always did. Then went back downstairs. Of course, he wanted to spend some time with Kayla and Ty, but they were at school. "Troy declines." Zeke said walking into the kitchen.

"What?! C'mon Troy! We can go back say hi to Darbus. And instead-"

"No dude. I agreed to come here. So at least let me stay here and relax. I'll go back to East High when I'm good and ready." Troy said grabbing a bowl, and pouring some cereal and milk in it.

"Fine. No need to be stubborn." Jason rolled his eyes.

"So...anyone up for some b-ball?" Chad said, holding a basketball, and twirling it on his middle finger. Even though he was 23. He was not different from his 18 year old self. They all looked pretty much the same. Same attitude and everything.

"Dude. Come on! It's all basketball for you!" Zeke smacked Chad on the back of the head. It was true. Troy wasn't even that obsessed with basketball.

"And is that so bad?" Chad laughed.

"Uh..." the three other guys looking at eachother, "YEA!" they all yelled at him. Chad jumped throwing the basketball through the window. Luckilly, the window didn't break, because it was open.

With Gabriella-

It was Tyler's period. "Good afternoon class. I expect that you all had great weekends. As I said yesterday, we are learning about the Nervous System today." Gabriella said. "Please turn your books to page 234." she said.

As usual class was usual. Tyler was always the class clown. Not quite living up to Troy's usual. Troy wasn't that guy. Troy didn't like the attention, as for Tyler who did. The bell rang.

"Thank you class. No homework for tonight!" Gabriella said, as all the students ran through the door, to the cafeteria.

Tyler was packing up all of his stuff slowly. "Tyler? Is something wrong?" Gabriella said looking at him. When Troy and Gabriella were going out, Gabriella and Tyler always hung out. Gabriella was like Tyler's older sister. They played basketball together.

"Yeah...Gabriella." he said. Tyler was the only one, besides Kayla in the school, who didn't call her Ms. Montez, out of class.

"Are you sure? Ty...c'mon. I know when somethings wrong with Tyler Bolton." Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Tyler said.

"Sure...Tyler..." Gabriella said looking around the room.

"Okay...fine Gabi. I'm fine. But...practice is canceled. And...I was wondering..." Tyler began. Is something up his sleeve? What was he up to?

"You were wondering what...?" Gabriella said. She knew Tyler well enough that when he was like this, something bad was what he was doing.

"That you could help me. I know how good you are at basketball. And I'm trying to live up to Troy's ego." he said explaining.

"Tyler...I don't know...I don't play much anymore. I've probably lost all my talent that...I lost all my talent okay." she said. She never spoke about Troy. She didn't want to. He hurt her.

"Okay...well then I can help you. And you can help me." he shrugged, giving her that innocent smile he used so well.

"Fine Tyler..." Gabriella laughed. "But Tyler. I don't have any tennis shoes." Gabriella told him, putting away a few files, and looking at her feet.

"Gabi, Gabi, Gabi. It's like you forgot how well I knew you. I remember...last time I checked...you were playing in heels with Troy...and beat him. Captain of the basketball team." he chuckled.

Flashback-

_"Bring it Montez." Troy laughed, grabbing a basketball, dribbling. _

_"Troy! I have heels on!" Gabriella giggled. _

_"You backing up on a challenge?" he laughed, shooting a basket. _

_"No way. No way would I let you win!" Gabriella laughed, running and steeling the ball for him. _

_"Ooooh...I'm scared." Troy laughed, kissing her neck. Gabriella giggled. _

_Tyler was watching through the kitchen window. Listening to every word. Watching the game. They played for a half hour, and Gabriella creamed Troy. The score was 15-5. _

_"Hahaha!" A 10 year old Tyler came out. _

_"Shut up Ty!" Troy said running after him into the house. _

End of flashback-

"Yeah...I remember Tyler." Gabriella giggled.

Tyler smiled at her. "What?" Gabriella looked at him suspiciously.

"I haven't talked to you in forever. I missed your smile." he smiled at me. Gabriella did also miss Tyler. And of course Amy and Jack, and Kayla. Kayla and Gabriella were sisters. They'd go shopping as much as they could. And Gabriella would help her with guy problems.

"Right back atcha bud..." Gabriella laughed, walking out of her classroom.

"So...after school. Is that okay?" Tyler said wanting to catch up with his friends.

"Yeah..thats fine." Gabriella said, as Tyler started catching up with his 3 other friends. Tyler reminded Gabriella of Troy. He had 3 main friends, captain of the basketball team. Just like Troy.

After School-(I couldn't think of anything else to pout for the rest of the day)

Gabriella walked to the gym. "Who's there?" a familiar voice said from the gymnasium office.

"It's Ms. Montez." Gabriella jumped frightened. Who was this?

"Oh...Gabriella, long time no see eh?" Jack smiled at her.

"Yeah Mr. Bolton." Gabriella nodded uncomfortably.

"Gabi. I thought I told you 6 or 7 years ago when we met it's Jack." Jack laughed.

"Oh, yeah...right." Gabriella nodded.

"So what brings you here to the gym?" Jack said.

"Your son." Gabriella laughed. Still uncomfortable with the fact that she was talking to Jack. she was great friends with him and Amy...but she hadn't seen him in so long.

"Which son?" Jack said raising an eyebrow. Hoping it was Troy of course. Troy was depressed for about a month or so after breaking up with Gabriella. He got out of it, but was still sad about the break up.

"Tyler. He said that practice was canceled and that he wanted to catch up." Gabriella explained.

"Yes I did!" Tyler laughed bringing in his gym bag and backpack.

"Oh, well you kids have fun! I got to get home." Jack laughed.

"Tell Amy and Kayla I say hi." Gabriella called as Jack walked toward the exit of the gym.

"Okay I will! Nice talking to you again Gabriella!" Jack said shutting the door.

"You too Jack!" Gabriella said right as the slammed shut.

"Okay...you ready Gabs?" Tyler laughed going into the equipment room.

"Yeah..." Gabriella laughed, putting her hair in a bun.

"Okay then. You start." he said tossing the ball.

Gabriella checked the ball to Tyler. When Tyler phone started ringing: "_They see me mowing my front lawn. I know they're all thinking I'm so white n' nerdy. Think I'm just too white n' nerdy. Think I'm just too white n' nerdy. Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy..." _

Gabriella stared at Tyler, "Your white n' nerdy eh Ty?" Gabriella burst out laughing.

"Shut up Gabi..." he said as he answered hi phone.

"Hello?" he laughed.

"Hey bro. Where are you? Wait did I just here 'Gabi'?" Troy said sternly.

"I'm at school playing some basketball with Gabi. I'm gonna be here for a while. Bye!" he said hanging up quickly.

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked.

"Someone..." Tyler said, "Don't worry about it...let's just play." Tyler said watching her dribble the ball, then shooting a basket.

"And you said you lost your talent." Tyler laughed shaking his head.

Back with Troy-

"Gabi?" he muttered under his breath.

"What about Gabi?" Jack said coming through the door.

"She's with Tyler?" Troy said getting nervous.

"Yeah..they're playing some basketball why?" Jack said putting his jacket in the closet.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Troy said madly.

"Going green eyed captain?" Chad whispered behind his shoulder.

"NO!-I mean no." Troy said shaking his head. Was he jealous?

"Maybe Tyler's going out with your ex..." Zeke laughed, joining in the conversation.

"Nah..." Troy said going through his thoughts. Maybe it was true? Or was it? If Tyler is I'm going to-

"You never know. She is hot..." Chad smiled.

"Yeah...I'd go out with her." Jason laughed.

Troy glared at his friends. "Don't talk about her like that!" he yelled sternly. When it came to Gabriella, he came protective.

"Okay, okay sheesh. Calm down captain!" Chad, Zeke, and Jason held their hands up in innocence.

"Whatever guys. I'm not jealous. Like I said, Gabriella was a mistake. Just a fling I had 5 years ago. She's nothing." Troy said shaking his head. Was he telling the truth? Chad, Zeke, Jason, and now Kayla were staring at him. They were wondering the same thing.

"We've moved on. We found other people." Troy said looking at his friends and sister.

"You mean she has. You haven't dated anyone after Gabriella. Except for that one girl....right after you dumped her." Chad laughed. They knew they were making Troy mad. And guilty. That was the point.

"Yeah...what was her name? Oh...yea....Krista? Krista Timbers!" Zeke laughed.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

With Gabriella and Tyler-

"So Tyler? How's the family?" Gabriella asked, as she took a break taking a sip of water from Tyler's water bottle.

"Hey! That's my water!" he whined.

"We're practically siblings Tyler. You drank my water plenty of times." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Fine...and yeah the fams good." Tyler said taking a sip of water after Gabriella was done.

"Oh that's good." Gabriella said. She wanted to know about Troy. But didn't want to tell Tyler. She was getting married in 2 months. To the man who loved her for a year and a half.

"Why are you wondering?" Tyler asked looking at her with a suspicious look.

"Your family is practically mine Ty. No other reason." Gabriella smiled. Gabriella wasn't the best liar, but she almost believed that lie herself.

"Oh..." Tyler said disappointed. Tyler missed hanging out with Gabriella. She missed seeing her happy. Sure she was happy now, but not as near as happy as she was when Troy and Gabriella were together.

"Yeah. So...do you want me to give you a ride home? I'm meeting back up with Taylor and Sharpay soon. So I have to go. But now you can tell Jack that I still have some talent." Gabriella laughed, grabbing her purse and winking at Tyler.

"Uhm...sure." he said grabbing his bags.

"Okay c'mon..." Gabriella said walking out of the gym and to the exit to East High.

"Which ones yours?" Tyler asked. There were 5 cars out there.

"The black one. The Audi convertible." Gabriella smiled. It was her dream car. And she got it. Tyler knew that because she wished or one, and told that to Tyler, Troy, and Kayla.

"You got it?" Tyler chuckled.

"My husband helped me pay it off." Gabriella said, "Well I should say my fiance." Gabriella smiled, hopping in the driver seat.

"Oh yeah...your getting married." Tyler said making a face, as he put in his stuff in her trunk.

"Yeah...in 2 months." Gabriella smiled bigger. '_Is she really happy with this idiot?'_ Tyler thought. There's no way. There's no way that this guy made Gabriella happier than she had been with Troy.

"Oh right? What's his name?" Tyler said trying to be polite.

"Ryan..." Gabriella laughed, putting the key in the ignition, turning the engine on and driving out of the parking lot.

"You remember where we live?" Tyler asked suspiciously. If she did...that could be a sign? Right?

"Of course Tyler." Gabriella laughed, driving into a neighborhood.

"So do you still live in the same place?" Tyler asked wondering if she lived with Maria still, or if he moved in with Ryan.

"Actually...I have my own place. A house. Ryan moved in...what's with all the questions?" Gabriella giggled.

"No reason. Just wanna catch up. That's all." Tyler shrugged it off. He really just wanted to know if she loved Troy still. They were the perfect couple, and Troy had to be stupid enough to break up with her. To hurt her like that. Actually, he had stopped talking to him for a few months when they broke up. He was so upset. He was so mad at Troy.

"Oh okay...well here we are. Boltons' residents." Gabriella said driving up in the driveway, stopping.

"What your not coming in?" Tyler said looking at her.

"Nah. Like I said. I have plans. Ryan and I still have wedding details to check." Gabriella smiled admiring her ring.

"Oh, okay...I'll the the fam you say hi." Tyler said hopping out, as Gabriella popped the trunk and he got his stuff.

"Bye Tyler! I'll see you tomorrow in class!" Gabriella said rolling the window down waving at him, as driving out of the driveway.

"Bye Ms. Montez!" Tyler laughed, walking in the door, seeing Troy looking through the window.

"Was that Gabriella?" Troy asked suspicously.

"Yeah? Why?" he said putting his stuff on the floor.

"Why didn't she come in? Did you invite her in?" Troy said. Why didn't she? Did she know he was back? Was she still mad at him?

"I did. But she had...plans." he said. Please don't ask....

"What kind of plans?" Troy asked wanting to know, watching Gabriella driving away.

"She didn't say." Tyler lied. He didn't want to tell him. He'll find out sooner or later right?

"Oh..." Troy said going into the kitchen.

"Yeah...so what's up?" Tyler said changing the subject.

"Nothing. Was she driving an Audi Convertible?" Troy asked. He knew it was.

"Yeah...she got it." Tyler said. If you ask how I'll kill you.

"Oh...cool." Troy nodded.

"Yeah...." Tyler said grabbing some water.

"So is she still good at basketball?" Troy asked.

"Why are you asking? Ask her yourself." Tyler smiled. Do it Troy...you know you want to.

"Nah." Troy shook his head.

"Okay, well that's up to you. I got homework." he said walking up to his room. Really he didn't. But he didn't want to talk about Gabriella anymore. Troy would be heartbroke. Plus...he was still mad at Troy.

**Okay that's that for that chapter. I'm going to write the next chapter...to get it going.**

**xxxKendahl**


	3. Just Curious

**I love this story! But I need you guys to love it too! I'm typing as fast as possible. And I want you guys to enjoy the story as much as I like writing it myself. I'm trying to think of what chapter I should have Troy and Gabriella see each other again. Hmmm...maybe in the 10th chapter? I don't know...lemme think it through...chapter 5? chapter 6? ok...I don't know...**

**Chapter 3-Just Curious...**

Tyler grabbed his bags. "Oh yeah...where's mom and Kayla?" Tyler said popping his head back though the kitchen entry way.

"Upstairs, in Kayla's room picking a dress for the dance at East High." Troy smiled. He remembered his dance. His senior prom. Being king. But not with Gabriella. With Krista. "Oh okay...thanks Troy." he said, rushing out of the kitchen upstairs.

"Hey!" Tyler said running in the room.

"TYLER! It's called KNOCKING!" Kayla screamed, infuriated.

"Calm down. I just gotta message for you and mom." Tyler chuckled.

"What?" Amy said looking up.

"Gabi says hi." he smiled then walked out the room.

"Wait Gabi!!" Kayla screeched. She missed Gabriella. She didn't have anyone, but her mom to tell her about her guy problems.

Tyler laughed, then went to his room.

With Gabriella-

Gabriella drove home. "Home honey!" Gabriella yelled. Ryan worked at home. He was the kind of person who did those con calls. Every once in a while he did have to go out of town though.

"Hi sweetie. Just getting off a con call." Ryan said hugging his soon to be wife, while having a blue tooth, in his ear.

"Okay..." Gabriella whispered, while kissing him passionately.

"Oh, yes I'm still here." Ryan said. Gabriella nodded. She knew he had to work. Then wrote something on a piece of paper. '_I'll see you soon with wedding details and such okay? I have plans with Taylor and Shar for bride maids gowns.'_ she wrote down and put it up. Ryan nodded and smiled. He was always so understanding.

"Bye!" she whispered, kissed his cheek and went out the door. She drove to Taylor's house, where Sharpay was also there.

"Hey girly!" Sharpay said sitting on the couch in the living room eating some mint ice cream.

"Hey!" Gabriella said sitting down, "Can I have some?" she begged. She loved mint, it was her favorite. She remembered all the times Troy teased her...

Flashback-

_"Troy do you have any mint ice cream?" Gabriella whined. _

_"No..sorry honey..." Troy laughed. "But you sure do smell like mint...which is lovely..." Troy laughed, as he smelt her hair. Really she didn't smell like mint. She smelt...well good. Beautiful..._

_"Thanks Troy...but I know you do..." Gabriella giggled, kissing his cheek, then walking into his kitchen and grabbing a spoon and walked into the freezer. _

_"Happy now?" Troy laughed._

_"Very...but I'd be more happy if you kissed me..." Gabriella smiled at him. _

_"Oh really?" Troy said as she sat down, cuddled up next to him. _

_"Really, really..." Gabriella laughed, as her lips met his. _

_"Eeew...get a room. I can't believe you guys share saliva..." 12 year old Kayla said watching. Kayla and Tyler always caught them making out. _

_"You will soon Kay..." Gabriella giggled._

_"And if you do...the boy dies..." Troy laughed._

End of flashback-

"Yumm.." Gabriella said eating some.

"Are we ready now?" Taylor said, putting her hair up in a neat pony tail.

"I am if you guys are." Gabriella said, putting the ice cream back in the fridge.

"Okay...off we go!" Sharpay said, going into Gabriella's car, hopping in the back.

"Shot gun!" Taylor yelled, hopping in the passenger seat.

"Ready guys?" Gabriella said looking at her friends.

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Taylor said looking back at Gabriella.

"Okay...!" she said driving out of the neighborhood.

With The Guys-

Zeke, Chad, and Jason were at the hotel. They needed some way to get Troy to want to see Gabriella. To do anything. They needed a plan. "I don't know dude! Troy doesn't want to..." Jason said madly.

"Well we'll get a plan. I don't know..." Chad said thinking.

"I think we should leave it as it is. They'll see each other sooner or later." Zeke said.

"Fine! We'll leave it to faith. But...still..." Chad rolled his eyes.

With Troy-

He sat alone in the living room. Alone with his thoughts. So many questions were wondering through his head. _'Was she mad at him?' 'Did she have a boyfriend?' 'How was she?' 'Is she really going out with Tyler?' _

"It can't be..." Troy mumbled under his breath, talking to himself.

"What can't be?" Kayla said sitting on her brother's lap.

"It's nothing Kay." Troy said shaking his head.

"Okay..." Kayla said, "But I know what your thinking..." Kayla smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek and headed back upstairs.

"Whatever..." Troy said getting up, then going up into his bedroom. He looked at his year book. From his sophomore year. The year he met Gabriella. The year they fell for each other. Troy looked at then sat it back down on the shelf.

With Gabriella-

"Okay...well the theme is...more of a winter theme, since we are getting wedded in January.." Gabriella said, thinking of what color they should get for their dress.

"Well...maybe a...white dress." the designer said.

"Well of course that. But I want them long...and white. No straps either." Gabriella said thinking.

"Okay..." the designer, said writing that down on her notepad.

"Any designs?" Sharpay asked.

"No...not exactly. Maybe a ribbon...no not a ribbon. Well...." Gabriella thought hard. She knew what she wanted. But could not explain it.

"I think I understand what you want. I'll make them. But first I will size the two of yours dresses." the designer said, "But which two of you are the Maid Of Honor?" she asked.

Sharpay and Taylor looked at her. They already knew actually. "Taylor..." Gabriella said.

"Oh okay..." the designer nodded. "What did you want for her?" she asked.

"Well...something...flashy. But around the same image." Gabriella explained.

"I see..." she nodded writing that down.

"Are there are any other bridesmaids?" she asked. Only 1 bridesmaid? Odd...

"Yes..." Gabriella nodded as she pointed at Kelsi running in the door. (profile of the dresses in my profile)

"KELS!" they all screamed hugging her.

"Hey Gabi! How is our bride to be?" Kelsi said looking at her friend, who she hasn't seen in so long.

"Fantastic." Gabriella nodded. "Actually...have Taylor's dress be different. No strap, but short. And silk...and i think you get it. And a ribbon, but small around the waist." Gabriella said looking back at the designer.

"Alright..." she nodded writing it down.

"Now let's measure you up..." she said, getting out the measure tape.

Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay got up on the mirror stage. (whatever that's called lol...)

"Wait!" Martha said running in through the store. Gabriella smiled. Martha. (the girl who likes to dance from the movies.)

"Hey Gabi! Sorry I'm late! My flight ran late!" Martha said hopping up, joining her 3 other friends.

"It's alright." Gabriella nodded, sitting down watching her friends. She smiled. This'll be the perfect wedding she thought.

With Troy-

"Hey dude!" Tyler said sitting down in the living room with his brother.

"Hey Ty..." he said still deep in thought.

"What's up?" he said.

"I don't know...I'm just thinking..." Troy said.

"And so far...you haven't hurt yourself..." Tyler laughed.

"Shut up Ty..." he said.

"Fine. So whatcha thinkin' about?" he asked curious. '_Please be about Gabriella'._

"The reunion." Troy said still thinking,

"Oh, why?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know...just thinking..." Troy shrugged, then turning on the tv.

"Oh okay..." Tyler said looking at his brother.

"So...how was Gabriella?" Troy asked, wanting to know.

"Good..." he said. Not going into any details that she was getting married.  
"Oh that's good...." Troy nodded.

"Why are you wondering anyways?" Tyler smiled. They all knew the two missed each other.

"Just curious...that's all..." Troy said. Was that all? It couldn't be....

"Oh, okay..." Tyler nodded. "I'll see you later..." Tyler said going back out.

The Next Day-

With Gabriella-

Gabriella woke up. She had finished the bridesmaid dresses. Soon they will try them on in a week or so. She did her usual. Breakfast, then school. "Bye babe!" Ryan said kissing her passionately.

"Honey..." Gabriella giggled.

"I'll miss you..." Ryan said kissing her temple.

"You too cutie..." Gabriella smiled, then put kissed him again, just as passionate as before, with her fingers getting tangled in his hair.

"Okay babe. I gotta go to work. I'll see you tonight..." Gabriella said, then kissing his cheek, then left walking out of the house.

She went to her room, and there was Tyler waiting. "Tyler what the hell are you doing outside of my classroom-wait? Your awake...and your not...tired? Why are you here?" Gabriella said suspicious. Tyler never woke up early, unless it was important. Like practice.

"Oh, just wanted to talk..." Tyler shrugged. Of course he was lying.

"Uh-huh...sure.." Gabriella said glaring at Tyler, with her daggers. Usually it worked on Tyler, and he told him what he was about to do.

"It's true. I just wanted to talk. I missed talking to you..." Tyler smiled, then kissing Gabriella's cheek. Tyler always did that to her.

"Sure..." Gabriella nodded. Gabriella took out her key to her room, then unlocked the door. Putting all her things down.

"What do you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked curious.

"Well I wanted to ask-" Tyler's cell rang.

"You know Ty. You're supposed to turn those off during school hours." Gabriella glared.

"Ms. Montez. Have you know...that we have an hour and a half 'till school hours. So..YOU calm down!" Tyler laughed and answered his phone.

"Hello?" Tyler said.

"Ty! Bro...where the heck are you? Mom and dad are worried! Plus your stupid friends said that you were sleeping with your teacher?!" Troy yelled in the phone.

"What the hell?" Tyler yelled. "Hold on..." he mouthed to Gabriella, then walked out of the room.

"WHERE ARE YOU! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH A TEACHER?!" he yelled. Tyler put the phone away from his face and winced. Whoops...

"Who the hell told you I was sleeping with a teacher? I mean all the teachers are old and ugly! Besides Gabriella of course...-"

"Your SLEEPING WITH GABRIELLA?!" Troy yelled in the phone.

A smile grew across his face. "NO WAY IN HELL TROY! She's my sister. I'm with Gabriella talking to her..." Tyler laughed.

"This isn't funny! And why are you talking Gabriella in the first place! Stop annoying her!" Troy yelled. He was furious.

"Okay? Uhmm...I'm just catching up with her. And I'm not annoying her! I can't believe you would think that...I mean expect that of _your _younger brother..." Tyler said trying to sound teary.

"Shut the hell up Tyler." Troy said with a tense tone.

"Ooooh...feisty are we?" Tyler cooed. Then hung up.

"Okay...my friends are dead..." Tyler said then going back into the room.

"Who was that?" she asked, recalling the fact she could hear the voice.

"Kayla...she was wondering where I was..." Tyler lied while putting his cell phone on the desk.

"Oh...so how's Kayla? And....Troy? You see him often?" she said, getting enough courage to ask.

"Kayla's Kayla. Troy....he's still in UCLA..." Tyler lied again.

"Oh..." Gabriella nodded.

"Hold on Gabs...I need to go to the bathroom..." he said then getting up while she nodded in understandment.

Gabriella waited, starting to write things on the white board, when Tyler's phone started singing '_This Is Why I'm Hot'. _

Gabriella looked at the phone. She knew she always answered Tyler's phone when he wasn't around. "Hello?" Gabriella said picking up the phone.

"TYLER! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HANG UP THE FUCKING PHONE!" Troy yelled infuriated at his little brother.

**hehehe...dunn dunn dunnnn!**

**xxxKendahl**


	4. Gabriella? Troy?

**Sorry for the cliffy. I just had to. Lol. Thanks so much for the reviews...but I so want more! REVIEW! PLZZZ! But....you wanna know what I want...is 20 reviews each chapter for this one. I'm writing out as fast as possible. But I'll write it...but until I get 20 reviews...I'm not posting the chapter. Sorry...but I think you understand...don't you?**

**Chapter 2-Troy? Gabriella?**

"Troy?" Gabriella choked on that one word. That one small syllabled word. The boy who broke her heart so many years ago...

"Who is this-Gabriella?" Troy said, going wide-eyed.

"Uh...hi." Gabriella said. She couldn't think anything to say. It was overwhelming enough, how she got to even _hear_ his voice again.

"Wow...this is...uhm...awkward." Troy chuckled in embarrassment, realized that he just yelled at Gabriella.

"Agreed..." Gabriella said softly.

"So...how are you Ella? Or does everyone call you Gabriella now?" Troy said still nervous. Talking to the girl he dumped 5 years ago.

"Ella's Ella. I just...haven't been called that in...5 years. But I'm good. You? " Gabriella smiled nervously. Troy Bolton...

"Good...actually...if you couldn't tell, I was trying to get to Ty...and...where is he?" Troy breathed. Trying to get calm.

Tyler walked in the through the door, noticing that Gabriella was holding his cellphone. "He's right here Troy..." Gabriella said staring at Tyler. Tyler went wide eyed. No...was Gabriella and Troy talking...?

"Can please hand him the phone?" Troy said, his tone getting tense. Gabriella nodded, then laughing at herself. Realizing that Troy couldn't see her. Gabriella stared at shocked Tyler. "Here..." Gabriella breathed.

"Yo?" Tyler said nervously.

"TLYER MICHAEL BOLTON!!!" Troy yelled into the phone.

"Hi...Troy Alexander Bolton..." Tyler forced out a chuckle, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Tyler! You-ugh1" Troy groaned into the phone.

"Bye Troy...Gabriella is..." Tyler thought of an excuse quickly, "Wanting to talk to me..." he said lying through his teeth. A smile grew on his face. Lying was his talent. Then he shut his phone, and turned it off.

"So..." Tyler smiled at Gabriella.

With Troy-

"It couldn't be..." Troy shook his head, shocked.

"What couldn't be?" Chad said walking through the doors with the other guys.

"I just...I just-talked to Gabriella..." Troy said, stunned. Frozen.

"You what?!" Jason yelled out.

"I just-" Troy froze. The girl that he dumped, and regretted it for the last 5 years of his life.

With Tyler and Gabriella-

"You...you told me that Troy was still in UCLA..." Gabriella said glaring at Tyler.

Tyler chuckled, "Yeah...about that..." he shrugged. "He just, he is...he was just calling me, you know a check up?" Tyler said, trying not to grin. The perfect lie, for the perfect moment.

"Oh..." Gabriella nodded, now understanding what he meant.

"So? Basketball? After school?" Tyler grinned, changing the subject.

"Sure..." Gabriella gave a light smile. Even though Tyler was probably lying through his teeth, there still that possibility he wasn't.

"Got it..." Tyler winked at her and grabbed his gym bag and backpack and left to go put it in his locker.

A half hour later-

Gabriella smiled. She heard the voice...the voice of the boy who broke her heart. She walked out of the classroom, still having a half hour and tried to find Tyler.

With Tyler-

"Perfect plan..." Tyler smirked...

"What's the perfect plan bro?" Tyler's friend Andrew said.

"Drew...watch and learn..." Tyler laughed, ten going into his backpack, grabbing out Troy's class ring. He stole it from Troy's old room a few days ago.

"What's that?" Drew said confused, raising an eyebrow.

"Watch and learn..." Tyler said again, peeking his head through the door of Gabriella's room.

"Okay?" Drew said, watching...but not learning a thing.

Tyler sneaked through, as if he was 007...he put the ring on Gabriella's desk. Gabriella wore it everyday...till' the day after he broke up with her. Gabriella dropped the ring and put it his locker slot.

Gabriella walked back in, seeing Tyler at her desk. "Tyler what are you doing?" Gabriella said squinting her eyes, at the most mischievous boy she ever met.

"Uhm...looking through the test answers..." Tyler forced out a laugh, trying to say that he was joking.

"Tyler...out, school's about to start. I'll see you during 4th period.." Gabriella's eyes narrowed as Tyler walked passed her, then giving her a peck on the cheek, and leaving shutting the door.

"So...the moral of the story, is how to hit on our new science teacher?" Drew asked puzzled, scratching hishead.

"Close...no...the moral of the story is to learn how to get our new science teacher and her ex to get back together..." Tyler said, smiling mischievously.

"Okay?" Drew nodded, catching up with Steven and Brian.

With Gabriella-

Gabriella stared at her desk, making sure she wasn't missing anything...she wasn't missing anything...no, she had something she recognized. But...hadn't seen in a very long time. She stared at it. It was Troy's class ring. Troy gave it to her, and engraved.

_'Forever and Always...xoxo...'_ It read. Gabriella smiled, then slipping it on her right ring finger. It still fit. She smiled at it. Finally, the first bell rang, as students came into the classroom. Then the second bell.

Then...before she knew it...it was the end of the day, and Tyler was there, waiting outside of the classroom ready to play, and hopefully will beat Gabriella, who was wearing tennis shoes today. Meaning-She was going to be better. "You ready to get creamed again...?" Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah...sure Montez..." Tyler chuckled nervously. _'So much for living up to Troy's ego' _Tyler thought nervously.

"Uh-huh..." Gabriella nodded laughing, while putting her hair up in a messy bun.

"Okay...since I lost...-"

"Badly..." Gabriella laughed.

"I was saying...since I lost, I should get the ball first..." Tyler said grabbing a basketball.

"Okay...it wouldn't make a difference. I'm still gonna kick your ass..." Gabriella said pumped up and ready.

"Cussy eh 'Brie?" Tyler laughed.

"Sure..." Gabriella shrugged it off, as Tyler checked the ball. In the end Gabriella creamed him....again.

"Hah....and you said your gonna win. I beat you by 20 points." Gabriella laughed on the bleachers, taking a drink from Tyler's water bottle.

"Whatever Montez..." Tyler rolled his eyes. Maybe he'll beat her later.

"Dude! Time to go-" a voice shouted in the entrance of the gymnasium. Tyler tuned to see Troy...

"Hey bro." Tyler chuckled nervously. Gabriella was drinking some water, and stared at Troy.

"Hi..." Gabriella said looking down at her feet, as if her feet really were interesting.

"Hey..." Troy smiled. Gabriella said looking up. Troy smiled at her. She was still beautiful. She was still...Gabriella. The Gabriella he fell in love with, so many years ago. It was like...a thousand years ago, Troy thought.

"Ready to go?" Tyler said, grabbing his bags, then running Troy out the door.

"Woah, woah, woah there bud." Troy said stopping him.

"What?!" he yelled, wanting to get out of here.

"Look, I have to go...Sharpay is waiting for me at her house." Gabriella said, feeling like she was shaken.

"Oh...well it was fantastic seeing you again." Troy smiled, holding out his hand.

"Yea..." Gabriella said shaking his hand.

Troy smiled wider. "Okay...Tyler, c'mon." Troy said, grabbing Tyler's shoulder then walking out of the gym.

"Well I have to go too..." Gabriella said, walking out the gym, then walking as fast as she could out the door, into her car.

Gabriella put the key in the ignition, turning it, but it wasn't starting. "Shit..." Gabriella yelled, slamming her head against the steering wheel. "Goddamnit!" Gabriella yelled while hopping out of the car.

Tyler stared at he, and smiled. "Tyler!" Gabriella yelled across the lot.

"Yeah?" he turned back around. Troy did as well, and looked at Gabriella.

"Can I borrow your cell?" Gabriella begged.

"Sure...?" Tyler said, acting dumb.

"Thanks..." as she grabbed the phone, then called a tow. Then, called Ryan.

"Hey baby..." Gabriella said mad. She needed to go and make more plans with Sharpay, you know...for the wedding.

"Hey? Where are you? Sharpay's here...and...she's getting pretty ticked." Ryan chuckled, as he watched Sharpay pace back and forth, getting tense.

"My car...it broke down. Something happened. Hun...I called a tow, ask Sharpay to come pick me up, and then we can go to the mall, and work on the plans." Gabriella smiled. She loved Ryan, so much.

"Okay...bye baby...I love you." Ryan said, delighted, in love.

"Bye, love you too..." Gabriella smiled, then shutting the phone.

Troy was listening intently, listening to her conversation. He was going to ask her who that was...she said 'I love you', and hun? Did she have a relationship, or was that just a friend? Hmmm..."You know, I could, drive you to your house..." Troy said smiling at her.

"No, it's okay...Sharpay's picking me up..." Gabriella said, handing the phone back to Tyler.

"So, your still in touch with Shar Gabi?" he smiled. She was still the shy, but out-going girl.

"Yeah...Taylor too. So how's UCLA?" Gabriella said. Then also realizing that Tyler said he was still in UCLA, and he glared at Tyler. Who decided to just shrug it off.

"Good...Chad, Zeke, and Jase are good too..." Troy said. Gabriella stared at Troy. Those eyes...those blue eyes, caught her glimspe.

"That's good." Gabriella nodded, then seeing Sharpay pull up in her convertible.

"Hey! Get in!" Sharpay yelled.

"Hey Shar!" Troy said, opening the door for Gabriella.

"Hey Troy-wait TROY!" Sharpay hopped out of the car and hugged him as tight as possible.

"Hey..." Troy said hugging back. Sharpay then realized, this was Troy. Troy Bolton, the one who broke her best friend's heart. Sharpay glanced over at her friend, who was gave her a crooked smile. She was okay...in ways.

"Well how are you Shar?" Troy smiled at her. They were such good friends in high school, but then....the incident.

"Great? You? How's...Zeke?" Sharpay said, smiling.

"Great..." Troy said smiling. It was bringing back all these memories...these high school memories.

"Well...me and Shar...need, to uhm...go..." Gabriella smiled, then got into Shar's car.

"So, you out-grew the pink?" Troy chuckled.

"Get in the car Sharpay!" Gabriella screamed. She needed to get out of there.

"Okay...and yes Troy. I got into the silver." Sharpay said, giving him a wave then hopping the driver's seat.

**Okay guys. 20 reviews-1 chapter, 25 reviews-2 chapters, 30 reviews-3 chapters. And so on and so forth. Thanks! **

**xxxKendahl**


	5. There's A Plan?

**Okay...I couldn't resist. I had to update. But...my goal for this chapter is 50 reviews by chapter 9...so could you guys make that happen? IF I GET 50 REVIEWS BY CHAPTER 9, I'LL UPLOAD 3 CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY! Thanks guys....and for those who are wondering, when Troy's going to find out when she's getting married...ooooh...you'll find out. **

**Chapter 6-A Plan?**

"Oh, really? I thought you'd _never_ get out of that stage." Troy laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hahaha Bolton..." Sharpay smiled. Gabriella looked away. She couldn't believe it. It was...Troy. Troy Bolton. The boy she thought she'd be marrying....

Flashback-

_Gabriella got out of the passenger's seat of Troy's car, the Range Rover. "So...are you sleeping over?" Troy asked hopefully, locking the door, as the lights flashed. _

_"Maybe..." Gabriella said walking towards Troy, and he kissed her cheek. _

_"Why not?" he asked, beginning to whine. Since the day they started going out, they were inseparable, and everyone could tell. _

_"Maybe not...." Gabriella giggled, as Troy opened the door. _

_"Hey mom!" Troy said greeting his mother, as they walked into the kitchen. _

_"Hi honey! Hi Gabriella..." Amy smiled at the two. Amy had never seen her son so happy. Not with any other girl that he'd brought home...and usually, when he brought home a girl, Tyler would flirt with her, and the relationship would be over in about 2 days. But...Tyler seemed to like Gabriella, and didn't try to scare her off. _

_"Hi Amy..." Gabriella nodded towards her direction. _

_"Gabi!?" Kayla ran through the front door, running to hug her. They were also inseparable, like sisters. _

_"Hey Kayla...where's Tyler?" Gabriella asked, raising an eyebrow. _

_"Outside, trying to get all of his stuff out of dad's car." Kayla rolled his eyes, at the fact that he was even related to such a boy. A sub-species. _

_"Right..." Gabriella nodded._

_"How could you think that of me Kayla...I'm...I'm appalled that you would even think that of your little brother..." Tyler said, setting his bags beside the front door. _

_"Whatever little bro..." Kayla rolled her eyes. _

_"Oh be nice you two..." Gabriella laughed, as held Troy's hand, Troy looking at her, smiling. _

_"Uh-huh...like that'll happen..." Tyler burst out in laughter._

_"Exactly sis..." Kayla said. _

_"Not yet..." Troy laughed._

_"So...it will happen? Where we can actually call you my sister, and it will be true?" Kayla said, her eyes start to change into a lighter shade of blue. Whenever Kayla was in a good mood, her eyes turned different shades. All the Boltons' had blue eyes, except for Amy and Jack. Kayla had light brown hair with blue eyes, Troy had more of a copper hair with blue eyes, and Tyler, he had brown hair with blue eyes. They looked like they were related actually. Except...Kayla that is. _

_"It will happen. When...me and Gabriella go to college together, and...I ask her to marry me..." Troy smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella blushed deeply. Looking down, trying not to show anyone her embarrassment. _

_"Are you crying...?" Tyler sounded worried._

_"Nah..." Gabriella smiled, still blushing a bright red. _

_"Okay..." Tyler laughed, then grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. _

_"So soon...Gabriella Alexa Montez...soon, you will be Gabriella Alexa Bolton..." Troy smiled at her. Gabriella grabbed his hand and held it tightly, leaning on his shoulder. _

End of Flashback-

Gabriella stared out of the window. Tears starting to fills her eyes. Gabriella swore to herself that she wasn't going to cry over Troy Bolton anymore. Ryan told her...that he was stupid to let a girl like her go. But...Gabriella tried to keep her tears in by clenching her jaw. But they didn't...they just filled her eyes, each prickling, down her cheeks. She leaned her forehead against the window and sighed.

"Gabi...are you okay?" Sharpay said, looking at her, then glancing back at the road.

"I'm fine..." Gabriella said, trying to get it back together. She couldn't be crying over him. She promised Ryan, Sharpay...that she wouldn't cry over Troy.

"No your not...'Brie...tell me what's wrong..." Sharpay said, sounding worried, getting to the point where she was going to stop the car.

"Troy...the Troy Bolton...that...he was there..." Gabriella said between sobs. Trying to catch her breath.

"Yes he was there..." Sharpay said.

"It was like...he pretended like he never hurt me. Like nothing happened..." Gabriella said, between the sniffling. Then, crying again shortly after.

"It's okay Gabs. I told you...you don't need a boy like Troy. You have Ryan. Ryan White. Who supports and you and loves you in every way..." Sharpay said trying to sound as kind and caring as she possibly could, but still trying to keep her eyes on the road.

"Your right..." Gabriella nodded, taking a deep. Soon enough, her crying came to sobs, which came to short breaths. Which came back to normal Gabi.

"So your okay now? Your not going to freak if you see that back stabber of a boyfriend again?" Sharpay laughed at what nickname she just came up with for Troy.

"Yeah..." Gabriella nodded.

"So...we're buying you shoes for the reunion. And...why were at it, buying things for the wedding." Sharpay laughed.

"Reunion?...Oh yeah..." Gabriella said.

"Don't worry Gabi. If...and I mean _If _he comes to the reunion, Ryan will be there. To love, and support you." Sharpay said. Even though it may had sounded like she was on Ryan's side. She wasn't. She saw the Troy looked at Gabriella. The way she looked at Troy. It really _was_ like the never broke up. It was like they were still in love with each other.

"Right..." Gabriella breathed deeply.

With Troy-

"Gabriella..." Troy breathed. He hadn't said that name in so many years. Hadn't seen that beautiful smile in so many years.

"What about Gabriella?" Tyler laughed playing dumb.

"I...woah...who the hell was that person she was talking on the phone with...?" Troy said, starting to feel something growing from his feet to his head.

"I don't know...probably a friend...?" Tyler lied again. Tyler definitely, MOST definitely did not want to tell Troy that Gabriella was getting married.

"Oh...okay..." Troy nodded in understanding. Troy smiled to himself. Woah....-

"Was she wearing my class ring?" Troy realized, when he shook her hand, she was wearing it on the same finger as she used to in high school.

"I don't know...I think Kayla gave it back to her..." Tyler lied again. He was going to have to get Kayla involved either way.

"Oh...." Troy nodded in confusedness.

"Hold on..." Tyler said, walking away towards the school calling Kayla.

"Hello?" his sister answered the phone.

"Kayla...I need you to do me a favor okay?" Tyler started getting ready to beg if needed to.

"Now Tyler. Why in the hell would _I _Kayla Bolton, help my little brother, Tyler Bolton." Kayla sneered at him.

"Because it involves getting Troy and Gabriella back together..." Tyler smiled. Kayla was a sucker for romance. But not only that...but seeing Gabriella and Troy happier, and being together again.

"....Fine...what?" Kayla said, already giving in,.

"Really? You'll do it?" Tyler said shocked his plan was already working, "I can't believe she gave in _that _fast." Tyler muttered still shocked.

"Yes...I'll do it....just on one condition.." Kayla breathed out deeply. Shaking her head in doubt, who couldn't believe she was agreeing with Tyler. Tyler and her were close...but sometimes, they did fight. But never violence.

"What?" Tyler said, knowing there was going to be at least one.

"Nobody gets hurt, and Gabriella's husband isn't crushed." Kayla said.

"That's two...but fine..." Tyler said agreeing.

"So what do I need to help with?" Kayla asked, getting serious.

"Heh...heh...about that, I told Troy, that you gave Gabriella his class ring back. So if he asks you why...just say because, you thought that you wanted Gabriella to keep a memory of the family okay?" Tyler saids. He was always such a good liar. He got better and better at it as he grew older. He got to the point that sometimes...he believed his own lies.

"Okay? I'll make a note of that. But I gotta go. Uhm...I've got a...date." Kayla said, not being able to lie.

"Hah! With who?" Tyler laughed. He was still the protective brother he should be, but not as protective as Troy.

"...Ryan Cross..." Kayla giggled.

"...Jason Cross's little brother?!" Tyler laughed, "Well...he's a friend of mine...so watch out!" Tyler laughed.

"Okay...well bye!" Kayla said, then hanging up the phone.

"Bye sis..." Tyler scoffed, realizing his sister hung up, and he closed his phone and put in his pocket, then hopped in the back seat of Jack's car. Troy's car was in LA at the airport.

"You ready?" Troy started the car.

"Yeah..." he said then driving home.

**I'm going to stop it there...but I'll update asap. I decided that I'm not going to force reviews out of you guys...but it would be nice to get a lot. If I did, I'd be so happy, you have no idea. But if I enjoy writing, I'm doing it for my sake, and making oyu happy to be able to read this. **

**xxxKendahl**


	6. That Was Her

**I'm glad all of you like this story. But I am still keeping up on that offer. If you don't review, it's alright...but it would make me so happy if you did. And good news for you. The reunion is in the next chapter...dunn dunn dunnnnnnnn...So anyways...here's the chapter:**

**Chapter 6 (Sorry about the confusion on my last chapters. i wasn't paying attention. lol sorry!)-...That was...her...**

Tyler looked at his big brother. Trying to read his mind. Trying to see...if he could get anything, anything at all. Was he mad that he saw her? Was he sad? Angry? Happy? Surprised? What was it. But all he could read was that he was paying attention to the road. His face was blank, calm, and unreadable. Maybe he had a blank face because he was...surprised maybe? Silence finally broke when Tyler heard Troy mumble something, that sounded like, "It was _her_..."

"Yes Troy, it was Gabi. The Gabi, we all love." he said looking at his brother. Hopefully, just maybe there was still a connection when they saw each other. Tyler saw it....didn't he?

"Tyler. Drop it there, okay?" Troy said, tensing up. What was up with him?

"Why?" Tyler said looking over confused. Tyler was positive Troy was happy to see Gabriella.

"TYLER! Okay first of all...me and Gabriella are over. We moved on. We're no longer a couple. We both moved on. So stop bugging Gabriella and me. And second of all...it's none of your business." Troy said getting angry at his little brother.

"Fine..." Tyler mumbled, "I know you guys are meant for each other..." he grumble to himself, as he clenched his teeth.

"Shut it Ty! Leave it at that!" Troy said as he drove into the garage.

"Whatever Troy." Tyler rolled his eyes, as he got out of the car. He slammed the door, and then went to the garage door, and then slammed the door just as Troy was about to enter. So basically, he slammed the door in his face. Troy's nose was about a half an inch from the door. Troy's eyes went wide. "TYLER!" he yelled as we walked in when he walked in to notice Chad, Zeke, and Jason their all calm, watching t.v.

"Hey dude?" Chad said nodding his head for him to come over.

"Where's Tyler?" he said furious.

"Who cares! We however...are gonna go back to high school years." he smiled at his friend widely.

"What do you mean by _'going back to high school years_'??" Troy said staring, glaring him down.

"Well. Zeke was out today. And he found..." he paused for affect, "The RED HAWKS!" he said all excited. That was a childhood memory. Chad and Troy's dads' always bought tickets for the games, or watched them on television. They never missed one second of a game.

"Awesome!" Troy said sitting down as he smiled and sat down on the couch just as someone was shooting a basket.

"Whoa. Hold on. Why are we watching a recorded game?" Troy said realizing it was a game. A game...that-

"Actually. Not only is it a recorded game. But it's the first game that you took Gabriella." Chad chuckled nervously. Troy looked back at Chad. He shrugged.

"What?" Chad said, trying to act as if it wasn't like it was that bad.

"You recorded it?!" Troy said getting confused.

"Yeah. You told me too, so did Gabi." he laughed. "Enough arguing. Time to go to a b-ball game!" Jason said turning off the t.v and then heading out, into a Jack's car. But of course...they asked for permission. Once they got there, they got some drinks and popcorn. Then, they went to go find their seats.

With Gabi-

Gabriella drove in silent with her best friend. "So...?" Sharpay said wanting to know what happened. And how she met up with Troy. Wait were the secretly going out out?

"Gabi-"

"No Shar. Me and Troy are NOT going out. And we've gone our separate ways." Gabriella rolled her eyes. _'Just because Troy came back, doesn't mean I want to talk about him.' _Gabriella thought, trying to contain her thoughts and emotions.

"Oh...well. It looked to me like, you and Troy were....getting along." Sharpay mumbled on her breath, making sure Gabriella didn't hear, but of course she did.

"Shar. C'mon. I have moved on. I have Ryan. Just because I'm hurt and still angry at Troy, doesn't mean I have to mean to him." Gabriella said annoyed. "Just drop it okay?" she said sternly.

"Fine. But....I would however act mad at Troy. And hurt." she rolled her eyes, as they drove into the parking lot of the mall. They were going to get some stuff for the wedding.

A half hour later with the guys-

"C'mon! That wasn't a foul!" Chad yelled furiously, as popcorn threw everywhere when he threw his hand up in the air. Chad was always a little 'touchy' when it came to a Red Hawks game. They were his life. Though he want to go to U of A, they decided to go to UCLA.

"Dude. Calm down!" Jason laughed, watching girls pick popcorn out of their hair.

"NO! That wasn't a foul! COACH! COME ON! ARE YOU-"

"Dude! Give it a rest! They're up by 10!" Troy laughed. Then stopped. That's exactly what Gabriella told him, when they went to the last game of the season, when they were Juniors in high school. And they won. Of course.

"What's up with you dude?" Chad said calming down, sitting down, as he watched Troy deep nothing.

"Nah, I'm fine." Troy said, putting a piece of popcorn in his mouth. He watched the game, and tried to get his mind off of it. besides, The reunion was in a week. Troy couldn't believe how much time went by. Also he never did ask Gabriella if she was going to the reunion.

The next day with Gabriella-

Gabriella woke up, then went to the kitchen, make a quick breakfast, kissed her lovely husband good-bye and walked out the door, and drove to East High. She walked to her room, to see Tyler, sitting there, just as he was the day before. "Tyler? What do you want now?" Gabriella laughed, rolling her eyes, while crossing her arms, and leaning her weight on one leg.

"Ugh! I'm shattered. It's like...we aren't friends anymore. Is it me? I didn't mean to annoy you!" Tyler pleaded, "I'm appalled-

"Okay Ty! Come in...and no. We are still friends!" Gabriella laughed as she reached for Tyler's hand, and he took it. When he got up, Gabriella pulled him in for a hug.

"I knew you'd fall for it..." Tyler chuckled under his breath. "Your always a sucker for tears." he laughed, louder

"WHAT?! TYLER MICHAEL BOLTON!" Gabriella yelled, after her, as she ran after him, while he was laughing in enjoyment, into her classroom, right as she unlocked the door.

"I'm just kidding!" Tyler laughed, as he hid behind a few tables.

"Okay..." Gabriella laughed, as she put all of her stuff away in her desk.

"Soo..." Tyler said narrowing her eyes at Gabriella. Wondering the same question as he was when he was with his brother with Troy.

"What now Ty?" Gabriella said, as she sat down on top of a desk.

"Well...are you and Troy...friends now?" Tyler asked, eager. Hope rising in him. When they broke up, Gabriella was smashed like a mirror, being shattered.

"No Tyler. Me and Troy just ran into each other. We both moved on. I have a husband, who loves me." Gabriella explained shaking her head, as she said the whole thing.

"If you both have moved on, why are you wearing his class ring?" Tyler raised an eyebrow, suspiciously. Of course, he was guilty, for even bringing it to her. Well...brought it to her classroom and left it as a surprise.

Gabriella stared back at her right hand. It was basically their promise ring. The day Troy gave the ring to her...was so...perfect. It was romantic in every way.

Flashback-

_Gabriella opened her locker, and saw a note. 'Meet me in our 'secret hide-out' love you...Troyxoxo' Gabriella smiled to herself. It was free period for both of them. She walked up to the roof, and saw Troy sanding on top of a bench. "Hello pretty lady." he smiled, as he jumped down, and walked over and kissed her cheek. _

_"Hi handsome." Gabriella giggled, blushing a bright red. She turned away, embarrassed. She thought she was going to stop blushing in front of Troy. But she just couldn't. _

_"Aww...Gabi. I love it when you blush. It's sweet." Troy said turning her head back towards him. _

_Gabriella smiled, as she blushed even more. "If you keep making me blush, my cheeks will be permanently red." she laughed softly. _

_"Well..then maybe I should keep making you blush." he smiled widely, as he winked at her. Gabriella smiled, as she kept blushing. _

_"Soo..what was it that you needed Wildcat?" she asked as she sat down on a bench. _

_"Well..." he said reaching into his pocket. It was a-_

_"Oh, a..." Gabriella stared at it, "A...film canister." she said forcing out a smile. "How...sweet." she said as she took it, then she realized something was in it. _

_"Open it." he laughed, as she realized that it was something else, that was the gift. _

_Gabriella opened, and it poured the gift on her flat palm and stared at it. As she stared at it she realized what it was. "Your...your class ring?" she said looking up smiling at Gabriella. _

_"Yeah...I engraved it. It let's you know that no matter how far apart we are...we're still together. And it shows my passion for you." he smiled at her. She looked up and hugged him tightly. _

_"You are putting it on right?" Troy chuckled nervously. "Because if you don't...I'll feel so stupid..." he laughed. _

_"Well, yes. But not by myself." she smiled at him, hoping he would get it. But of course...he didn't. _

_"Who's going to help you-OH!" he laughed at himself, as he took the ring from her hand and put it on her right hand's ring finger._

_"Perfect fit." he smiled at her. _

_"Thanks Wildcat." she smiled. _

End of Flashback-  
"Because...it brings back good memories." Gabriella explained as she smiled at the ring. The only thing that she had left of Troy.

**Okay...well hope you liked that chapter. Sorry it's short. But I'll update tomorrow. With the chapter you've all been waiting for! DUNN DUNNN!**

**xxxKendahl**


	7. Ryan, My Fiance

**Okay. Guys...this one I want you guys to review! Review. Review. R-E-V-I-E-W! REVIEW! Plz! But I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter...for, so long. For so long. Hah..psh. You only had to wait for 7 chapters. But the reunion is at the end...so read all the way through!**

**Chapter 7**

Gabriella stared at her ring some more. "Well...if it brings back memories, why not make those memories real again." Tyler said, having to put that out in the air.

"Tyler. Remember. I'm engaged. I'm getting married. To Ryan." Gabriella said sternly. "Besides, Troy probably has a girlfriend back in UCLA." Gabriella reasoned with him.

"Yeah." Tyler rolled his eyes, "If you call, saying no to every girl who asks him out, a girlfriend, sure....he's not single." Tyler laughed loudly.

"Wait...what do you mean?" Gabriella said, her mood turning into confused and curious.

"I mean. He tells us stories, and he says that he rejects every girl that asks him out. He never asks a girl out. He hasn't dated anyone after you, except that one girl...who he dumped after a week of dating." Tyler explained. Hoping, wishing, no...wanting her to feel a little more comfortable about Troy being back in town.

"Oh..." Gabriella said as it all sunk in. Why did he stay single for all these years.

"Because he still loves you Gabi." Tyler said, like he read her mind, and answered the questions.

"No." she confirmed.

"No what?" Tyler asked, suddenly confused.

"No Tyler. He doesn't love me anymore. I don't love him anymore. We both got over each other." Gabriella said, in a calm, but very serious tone. '_Why? Why aren't you admitting you still have something for Troy?'_ Tyler thought angrily.

"Tyler. I know you want us back together. But I don't want to get together with Troy. Just drop it." Gabriella said as sweet as possible. Was she really telling the truth?

"Ok." she heard Tyler murmur, as he went to go put his stuff to his locker.

With Troy-

Troy sat up in his bed. Looking around his room. It brought back so many memories. "Why did you dump her!?" Troy yelled angrily.

"You said that you needed to find another girl. And that you didn't feel a 'connection'." Chad said leaning against the doorway, arms crossed as he stared at Troy, who was now sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands.

"I know..." Chad heard, from Troy's direction.

"You miss her?" Chad asked, wanting comfort him. Wanting to help in someway. Chad was there through everything. From when they got together, to the break up. And even after the break up. Troy was beating himself up, for about a month after the break up. But never seemed to want to go back to Gabriella. He didn't want to hurt even more. He didn't want to go up, and have Gabriella reject him. That would kill him even more. It left them both, with a broken heart.

"Yea..." Troy finally admitted, "Badly." he heaved a sigh.

"I think we all do. We miss you guys being happy." Chad explained, as he sat down at Troy's desk.

"Yea. I never realized how stupid-well I did. But I realized yesterday, I saw her...it was..." Troy paused. He couldn't put it in words. He was astonished, amazed, happy, sad...emotions mixed through his body that day.

"I get it man..." Chad nodded, "But...in 6 days, we're going to the reunion. Then, for another week...then back to L.A." he explained softly.

"Yeah...I get it." Troy nodded, "But why was I so stupid to give up! To let her go!" he yelled in anger. Troy was the person who beat himself up.

4 days later-

With Tyler and Gabriella-

Gabriella walked into the gym, and put herself down. Changed her heels, into tennis shoes. Put her hair up. Put her rings in her bag, with the rest of her jewelry. For the last days, Tyler and Gabriella came to the gym and practiced. Played basketball. But this time...Tyler added one more person.

Gabriella dribbled the ball, and shot from off the back board. She still had it. Troy taught her everything he knew about basketball. They always played each other. Gabriella passed the ball to Tyler, who dribbled the ball, back to half way of the court, ran, while dribbling and jumped and put it in the basket. "Show off..." Gabriella mumbled.

"No. I'm just-Okay, I'm not better. But I know more tricks than you do." he laughed. He knew he wasn't better than Gabriella. Who was brilliant. Tyler looked at Gabriella who was smiling, he passed her the ball.

Gabriella dribbled the ball, and stepped back, and shot from the 3 pointer.

"AND THERE IT IS!" Troy yelled, as he walked into the East High gym. Gabriella froze, paralyzed.

"Hey Troy boy!" Tyler laughed. Actually, that was Gabriella's nickname for him, but they all ended up calling him that after a few months they went out.

"Hey Ty..." he said. Troy knew that Gabriella was here. Tyler knew Troy wasn't going to play with him. But when he told him that Gabriella was coming he said yes. But Gabriella...she wouldn't have came if Troy came.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy nodded towards her, as he smiled at her. That Troy smile. Gabriella was still froze. Then blinked her eyes, in realization, that it was Troy. Wait-did he just call her Gabriella? He always called her...a nickname of some kind.

"Hi. Troy." she said. That was all she able to say. She was still shocked. That shock, was erased, and anger was growing inside her.

"Tyler..." she mumbled under her breath. Troy stared at Gabriella, smiling, as always.

"Ready for some b-ball?" Tyler laughed, as he grabbed 2 more balls and threw one at Troy.

"Totally." Troy laughed. "As if I don't play it everyday back at home." Troy laughed. Gabriella laughed. L.A was his home now.

Troy stopped, as he looked at Gabriella. He missed that laugh. So much. "So, Gabi? You still play?" Troy said, as he shot from the free throw line.

"No." Gabriella said. Really, she did, not at all.

"Well, then...what are you doing with my brother?" he asked suspiciously.

"He said that he wanted to catch up. And he wanted to see how good I am. I haven't played since." she explained, as she threw the ball into the basket from the 2 pointer line.

"Well...looks to me my-uhm.." he paused. He was about to say 'My Gabi.' But she wasn't his anymore. "It looks to me, like you still have it." he chuckled nervously. Gabriella hid a smile. She knew what he was about to say. She missed that.

"Yeah...sort of." she nodded, as she dribble the ball.

"Yea...sorta. She beats me every time I play her!" Tyler laughed out loud.

Troy snapped his head towards Tyler. "You let her beat you!" Troy said astonished.

"I didn't _let_ her. She beat me! Fair and square!" he said. "And you shut up. It's not like you haven't been beat by Gabriella." Tyler said. Gabriella was a good basketball player. Because of Troy. Troy was actually better than he was in high school. But he missed high school...

"How about you guys play a game. I'll watch. Besides, my legs hurt from playing everyday." Gabriella said, as she sat down on the bleachers, next to all of their stuff.

"Okay...it's not like my little brother will beat me." Troy laughed, "Especially if you can beat him." They played for about an hour, and Troy won. Troy really missed high school. When he was playing, the whole game, he wanted to show off for Gabriella. Just like he did in high school. Whenever Troy played in high school, he played his best. But for Gabriella. But...in UCLA, it was all the pressure of winning. Troy liked to impress Gabriella.

"Well..I see Troy Bolton has not lost any talent at all." Gabriella smiled at him.

"Nope." he said popping the 'p'. Gabriella giggled. He smiled, "I can't. Not when I'm playing in the big leagues." he explained.

Gabriella nodded in response. "Well..." Tyler laughed. It was getting awkward.

"I'm going to go put my stuff in my locker." he laughed as he left the gym, and went off. He wanted them to talk.

"So? Gabs....you work here?" he laughed, as he looked around. It was still the same.

"Yeah..." she laughed nervously.

"You wanna walk?" he asked, getting up, drinking some water.

"Sure." she nodded and they walked into the "hall of fame" of East High. Gabriella smiled. There was a picture of Troy, holding the trophy. The winning ball. "I still have that ball." he laughed.

Gabriella smiled. "I bet." she nodded.

"So...Troy? How's UCLA?" she asked, wanting to change the subject to him. Not her.

"Good. You know...basketball's...basketball. Same as it ever will be. I share a dorm with Chad the afro man." he laughed. He hadn't used that line, in...forever.

"Is he here? With you?" Gabriella asked. Chad and Gabriella, were like brother and sister. Were like that for, forever. Chad watched out for Gabriella, when Troy was sick. Or, not at school.

"Yeah...he's picking me up. I walked here." he laughed.

"Oh..." Gabriella nodded. Tyler walked up to him.

"So...what did I miss?" he laughed.

"Come on dork. Let's go wait for Chad." Troy laughed, as all 3 of them walked out to the parking lot.

"I'll wait here...with you guys." Gabriella said kindly. Troy smiled. She was still the Gabriella he fell in love with so many years ago. Sweet, kind, beautiful...Gabriella.

Chad pulled up in Jack's car, and got out. "Who is that I see?" Chad smiled widely, as he ran up the steps and picked up Gabriella and twirled her and while hugging her tightly.

"Okay Chad. I'm getting dizzy..." Gabriella said.

"Oh...sorry." he laughed as he put her down. Then stared at her.

"What?" Gabriella asked beginning to blush and get nervous.

"It's you...Gabriella." Chad smiled as wide as possible and hugged her again.

"Yeah...it's me." Gabriella laughed, "No, Chad. I'm... Roger Bucks!" she laughed loudly.

"Hahaha...make fun of the dummy." he said offended.

"No, your not dumb. You're just...Chad." she laughed, as she got out her keys to her car.

"Nice ride...or should I say...YOU GOT YOUR DREAM CAR!! And jump and down and shriek with you...like a girl." Chad laughed.

"Hah...very funny Chad." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"How'd you get it." Troy asked, as he looked at Tyler.

"Friends." she shrugged. Ryan paid most of it, but she had Shar and Taylor help, it was her birthday gift from last year. Actually...her birthday was coming up. "It was a birthday gift. But I helped pay for it." Gabriella explained as she put her stuff in the passenger seat.

"Well...speaking of birthday? Isn't your birthday...in 3 days?" Troy asked. It was the day after the reunion.

"You remember?" Gabriella said amazed. It had been 5 years...and Troy remembered.

"Of course." Troy nodded, "But we gotta get going...I'll see you...later. Maybe. But Zeke and Jase are waiting for us." he explained.

"Oh...well tell Jason and Zeke I say hi." Gabriella smiled, as she got into her car.

"Bye 'Brie...it was awesome seeing you..." Troy smiled and shut the car door for her.

"Still the same gentlemen I fell in love with." Gabriella smiled, as she put the key in the ignition.

"Yeah..." Troy smiled.

"Bye Gabs...I missed you." Chad waved as Gabriella drove away.

2 days later-Day of the reunion-

"RYAN! WHERE'S MY SHOES!" Gabriella yelled, getting ready, putting on the dress that Taylor and Sharpay bought for her.

"In your closet!" Ryan called back, as he walked in. He was already ready.

"Why...you look so handsome." Gabriella giggled, as she stared, gawed over at Ryan. He was in a suite, and he looked amazing.

"Gabi...I'm nothing when standing next to you." Ryan smiled at his fiance'. "But...is this too much?" he said spinning.

"No Ryan. It's perfect. Your perfect." Gabriella smiled, as she searched through the closet and found her shoes, and put them on.

"Okay..." he sighed, "I'm just nervous. I didn't go to East High. And I'm going to be meeting everyone from your-"

"Ry. It's okay. It's no biggie. But I need you there..." Gabriella smiled, as she went into the bathroom and took the curling iron out of the bottom of the sink, and started to do her hair.

"Okay..." Ryan said as he put on his shoes.

With Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason-

"Dude! DO I HAVED TO GO?!" Troy whined.

"Yess! This is why we were here in the first place!" Chad said as he tied his tie around his neck.

"Dude?" Troy laughed, as he watched Chad "trying" to put it on.

"What? I know how to do it..." Chad laughed, knowing he couldn't do it, "This one goes over, and through....and...there!" he said. Troy went into histarics. The tie was, completely...wrong.

"Kay!" Chad yelled. Kayla ran in, and held in a giggle.

"Who did your tie?" Kayla said, still trying not to laugh.

"Him." Troy said still laughing.

"Oh...no wonder." Kayla laughed as she began to tie it for him.

"There...now you all are the most handsome in the house." Kayla smiled as she looked at her brother, and his friends.

"Okay..." Troy said, getting ready for the "big night."

"Off we go!" Chad said, being superman, putting his arm out in front of him and ran towards the car. Chad drove and Troy was in the passenger seat. The drove to the school, and waited in the gym.

Back with Gabriella-

Gabriella looked at herself. She was ready. Her dress was perfect. Her hair was perfect. She had the perfect man, to go along. Everything was perfect...maybe it was just too...perfect. "You ready?" Ryan said as he took her hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Gabriella said calming herself down, as she grabbed her purse and they walked out to Gabriella's car. "Shar and Tay are meeting us there." Gabriella explained as Ryan opened the door for her, then walked over to his side and got in the drivers' seat.

"Okay..." Ryan said as he started the car and they drove off to East High. Gabriella looked at it. It was the same, as it every was. It was the same when she was in high school...as same now, now that she teaches there. Ryan got out and opened the door for her, and they walked up the steps of East High. Gabriella took a deep breath, as Ryan opened the door to East High. Gabriella walked into the gym. Everyone was there. Everyone. Ryan and Sharpay Evans, Martha, Kelsi, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Chad, and even....Zac.

"Omigosh!" Sharpay ran over to Gabriella.

"You look beautiful!" Sharpay shrieked.

"So do you." Gabriella laughed, as she held tight to Ryan. Still nervous as ever.

"Hey Ryan!" Sharpay said hugging Ryan.

"Hey Shar. You look, amazing." he smiled.

"You don't look too bad Mr. White." she smiled, "So, you ready to meet everyone..." she smiled at Ryan.

"Sorta..." he laughed nervously. They walked over to the gang. The old gang.

"GABI!" Kelsi shrieked, as did Taylor, and they were in a group hug.

"We saw each other only a few days ago." Gabriella laughed.

"Whatever! I'm still siked!" Martha laughed.

Gabriella looked around in the gym, and there was a banner that read, "Welcome Back Class of '04!" Gabriella smiled.

"So who's this?" Jason asked, looking at Ryan.

"Oh...right." Gabriella giggled. She took Ryan's hand and held it tight.

"This is, Ryan...my fiance'." Gabriella smiled all of her friends.

Troy went wide eyed. "Wow..." Chad smiled, but his smile faded, "When?" Chad asked nervously.

"A month and half!" Gabriella sounded excited.

"YAYY!" Kelsi said excited. Troy tried to smile, "That's awesome!" Troy smiled, then walked away with his hands in his pocket. Chad looked at Troy.

"Excuse us." Chad said and walked faster to catch up with Troy.

"You okay?" Chad asked finally catching up with him in the halls.

"Yeah...I just...thought Gabriella would tell me.." Troy said as he leaned against the trophy cadse.

"Oh...yeah..."

**Okay...I couldn't write more! I just...couldn't! Lol. So I'll update soon!**

**xxxKendahl**


	8. Why Was I So Stupid!

**Okay guys...I stopped so sudden, but I couldn't...think of something...for Troy to do. To react to...but I got it! **

**Chapter 8**

Troy stood there, and sunk to his knees, and put his head in between his knees. "Why did I freaking break up with her!" he yelled in frustration. He was heart broke. Lost. Confused.

Back in the Gym-

Gabriella stood there, holding onto Ryan. Gabriella watched the slam shut, right as Troy left. "I'm going to go...check up with Chad." Jason said, smiling at Gabriella. "But congrats. I know we're all happy for you." Jason smiled as kind as possible. He opened the door, and searched through the halls and finally saw a guy, on the ground, with another guy, with an afro.

"Hey..." Jason said looking at a broken Troy.

"Hey..." Troy said, "I better go back in." he said as he got up from the floor and smiled.

"You okay?" Jason said narrowing his eyes.

"Fantastic." he smiled, and walked back into the gym. He looked at the beautiful, radiant Gabriella. Gabriella smiled at him. Troy walked over to the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys. Sorry...my er...stomach was hurting." Troy lied as he sat down. Troy looked around and saw everyone that he ever knew in high school. Gabriella looked at Troy, worried.

"Gabs..want to dance?" Ryan smiled at her, and held out his hand. Gabriella nodded and took his hand, still worried about Troy. She looked at him and smiled kindly. Troy gave her a weak smile. Troy watched Ryan take her hand as he twirled her. Troy's jaw tensed, as he brought his lips to hers. Troy's eyes started to darken.

"Hey Troy..." Taylor sat down and smiled at him.

"Hey Tay. How's everything?" Troy said still keeping his eyes locked on the two. _'Why is Gabriella going out with a scheeze.'_ Troy thought.

"Nothing. How are you Troy?" Taylor said nervously. She felt Troy stiffen.

"Fine." Troy nodded, as he still watched Gabriella. Troy looked at her hand, their was her engagement ring. Troy looked at her other hand...

"Taylor?" Troy said confused.

"Yea?" Taylor said, wanting Troy focus on something else.

"Why is Gabriella wearing _my_ class ring?" Troy asked, as he watched Gabriella being dipped.

"I don't know. She said it was on her desk." Taylor shrugged. Chad came up towards the two.

"Hey Tay...I was wondering...if, if you wanted to dance?" Chad asked. Taylor smiled. She nodded and they left Troy alone, heart broke, and hurt, and...believe it or not, jealous.

Troy watched everyone, Sharpay and Zeke were dancing, Taylor and Chad were dancing, Lucas and Kelsi were dancing, and Jason and Zeke were trying to get their flirt on. And of course...Gabriella and her new boyfriend-no fiance were dancing. When Troy noticed a, familiar face. Who was-

"Hey Troy..." the girl said, "Do you remember me?" she smiled at him.

"Uhm..." Troy thought hard, "Rebecca?" he breathed. She was the girl he dumped Gabi for. (sorry I can't remember the name of her...hahahaha...so made one one up...)

"Yeah..." she smiled nervously, sort of doing a rocking movement on her feet.

"So, do you want to dance?"she asked nervously.

"Uhm...actually, my stomach really hurts, so I decided to sit down, but if I stand it really hurts." he lied through his teeth. I guess it just runs through the family.

"Oh...okay." she nodded in understanment and walked away, to find someone else to dance with.

Troy sat down for most of the dance. Gabriella and Ryan finally stopped dancing and Ryan left to go get a drink. Gabriella walked over to Troy nervously. "Hey...you okay?" she said, as she sat down next to him, putting her hand on his leg.

"Yeah...fantastic." he smiled, hiding his pain. He was glaring down Ryan the whole time they were dancing.

"So...was that Rebecca?" Gabriella asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah...I didn't want to dance." he explained. Troy was really that...hurt.

"Oh...okay..." she nodded, "Uhm...Troy?" she asked as she looked at Troy. Troy's eyes were glistening, but they were in a darker, more of a navy blue color eyes. Most of the time, they were ice cold blue. His eyes changed colors

"Yea Ells?" he smiled at her, trying to act as if he was fine.

"I was wondering...if you and the rest of the gang, wanted to get together...and go back to uhm...your place?" she asked nervously.

"Sure...I'd love that. But..." he thought, "Nevermind." he stopped.

"Okay..." Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek and walked back over to Ryan as he walked back. Troy was still shattered.

"You okay now dude?" Chad asked.

"Sure..." Troy smiled as he watched Gabriella greet her soon to be husband. They kissed.

"Doesn't look like. Your eyes...are like black." he said looking at him.

"How can I compete with that? He's...the perfect guy." Troy shook his head. He really was. Ryan was a gentlemen, a sweet guy. Good looking.

"But can he play basketball like you?" Chad smiled.

Troy smiled, "I don't know...but Gabriella asked me to go out with the rest of us." Troy shrugged.

"Well...I'm guessing it's a go?" Chad chuckled, already knowing that Troy wouldn't leave Gabriella alone, or not want to hang out with Gabriella.

"Yea..." Troy said, "Dude? I'm....tired. Let's go home." he whined, not wanting to watch Gabriella and her fiance' kiss and dance.

"Okay..." Chad understood, and they walked out of the gym and drove home.

Back in the Gym-

Gabriella looked around and didn't see him. "Hey....Ryan, hold on a sec? Okay?" Gabriella said as she stopped dancing. Ryan looked worried.

"You okay?" Ryan said with concerned eyes. He stared at Gabriella who seemed to look for someone.

"Yea...just wait here." Gabriella said as she walked away, outside in the hallway to find him. "Where is he?" Gabriella said looking through every possible hallway. She wanted to speak to him.

"Where's who?" Taylor asked confused as she stared at Gabriella who was looking for whoever "who" was.

"Troy." she said as she kept turning her head, and turning in a 360.

"Uhm...Chad told me they left. Troy was feeling tired." Taylor said softly. Taylor already knew the real reason why Troy wanted to leave.

"Oh, I see..." Gabriella nodded as she went to get some punch.

Taylor smiled at her friend and then went to go hang out with the rest of the gang that didn't decide to leave.

With Troy-

Troy sat on his bed groaning angrily into his pillow. "WHY WAS I SUCH AN IDIOT!" Troy yelled in furry. He walked around his room and saw the picture of Gabriella. The first picture they took with each other. At the park. Troy smiled. Gabriella and Troy were always...perfect for each other. They were destined to be together.

"Hey bro." Tyler said as he knocked on the door and looked at Troy.

"Hey Ty." Troy nodded gesturing him to come in as he sat down on his desk chair.

'So...why aren't you at the reunion, with the rest of the gang." Tyler asked as he knew something was wrong with Troy.

"I didn't feel good. I felt tired." Troy shrugged as he laid down on his bed.

"Oh...soo..." Tyler said nervously.

"Wait-Tyler? Did you know Gabriella was getting married?" Troy said as he forced out those words. He never thought he'd say that Gabriella was getting married to another boy. Someone that wasn't...him.

"Uhm...no?" he said as his voice got a little bit higher pitched. Which means he was lying. Tyler sure was a good liar, but when it comes to lies like this...he can't lie. Tyler could win the "best liar award" because he was so good. But he knew that Troy was going to figure it out anyways.

"Tyler....why didn't you tell me!?" Troy yelled at him, as Tyler jumped scared to death.

"I didn't want to....tell you. Because...I knew you wouldn't care.....or something like tha-"

"TYLER! Of course I'd care! But why didn't you tell me!!!!????" Troy yelled as his eyes turned into a dark blue.

"I'm sorry Troy.." Tyler said.

"It's okay...." Troy shook his head, as he remembered what Ryan looked like. Blond-Brown hair. Brown eyes. Somewhere around 5' 8". He was perfect. A gentlemen. A man who treated Gabriella like she should. Troy wanted happiness for her. But....

"I was an idiot." Troy shook his head. "I should've never came here. I should have never agreed to come back." Troy shook his head.

"Troy! What are you talking about! Gabriella was thrilled to see you! I swear she was! I'm happy to see you! Kay is happy to see you! Mom and Dad are glad to see you!" Tyler yelled, hoping he could talk some sense into him.

"But..." Troy paused.

"But nothing!" Tyler yelled as he turned around and walked out of the room.

The next day-

Troy woke up and took a shower. After getting ready, he walked downstairs and saw Jason, Zeke, and Chad sitting on the couch.

"You ready?"Chad asked as he got up and got out his keys to the rental car.

"Yeah..." Troy nodded, "Where are going anyway?" Troy asked. Speaking that it is Gabriella...it'll probably something that they all used to do.

"Park." Chad laughed, as he thought the exact same thing.

"Great." Troy smiled as they left the house and drove out of the driveway.

"We're meeting the rest of the gang at the park." Jason said excited. He hadn't seen any of them, in so long, that is until last night. He missed all of them. He loved basketball, and UCLA, but he also loved his old friends.

**I'm gonna stop it there...sorry guys!**

**xxxKendahl**


	9. Day At The Park

**Sorry for the late update on this one guys! I haven't been able to get on the computer and stuff...and I just got a brilliant idea, sooo here it is!**

**Chapter 9**

Zeke held out a picnic basket, which he must've cooked up while Troy was asleep. "No..." Troy said as he shook his head, but he was still smiling. This was just like old memories. Zeke would cook up some mean sandwiches, cake, and some other good stuff.

"What?" Zeke laughed innocently. Zeke was the type who also missed his old friends.

"Too...close. It's like we really _are_ back in high school." Troy laughed as he got on his shoes.

"Except Gabi wouldn't be getting married at age 17." Chad laughed under his breath. Troy closed his eyes for a few seconds to hold in his emotions. His anger. His sorrow. When he opened his eyes, he had a little bit of a darker tint to his eyes.

"And don't forget...at age 17, Troy and Gabs were going out." Jason pointed out.

"Okay...can we drop the subject now?" Troy said as calm as he could.

"Sure, Gabs wants us there in like a minute anyways..." Chad laughed,knowing how jealous Troy was. How angry he was at himself.

"Okay...." Troy sighed and then went out in the garage and hopped into the drivers seat.

They drove to the park and all the girls, plus Ryan (Evans) on a few blankets. Troy smiled when he saw Gabriella in a cute little dress. Before, Gabriella would never wear a dress. It was that one day, Troy convinced her to wear one,

Flashback-

_"Bells? You should wear this!" Troy laughed as he held up a sun dress. _

_'No Troy...I don't wear dresses. I'd look ugly in one anyways..." Gabriella said shyly, as her cheeks began to turn a shade of red. _

_"Pwease hunnie?" Troy whined as he used his baby voice. _

_"I'm going to try it on. But I am _not_ going to buy it." Gabriella giggled as she took the dress from Troy's hand and went to try it on. _

_A few minutes later-_

_Gabriella walked out of the dressing room with the dress on. Troy whistled. "You look amazing Bells...just try buy it." Troy said as she stared at Gabriella. Troy was not lying. She did look absolutely stunning in the dress._

_"No Troy, I look hideous." she whined wanting to take it off and put it back on the rack. _

_"Gabs...you look beautiful...." Troy said still gazing at her, "Have I ever lied to you?" _

_"Yes." Gabriella giggled. _

_"I have not. You look absolutely amazing..." Troy said, "Buy it for me?" he begged. _

_"Fine...but only for you my love." Gabriella laughed as she kissed his cheek, and changed back. _

_Troy bought her the dress, and she wore it on that date. _

_End of Flashback_

Troy kept on smiling as he walked out, but then his smile vanished. Ryan (White) was there as well. "Hey guys!" he said as he was hugging Gabriella from around the waist.

Chad smiled at him, "Hey Ryan." he laughed, but then looked at Troy who went to go sit down at a bench instead.

"Hey , it's Chad right?" Ryan smiled at him kindly. '_Troy was right...he was right, he was the perfect man.' _Chad thought.

"Right..." Chad nodded.

"I've heard so much about you. Gabriella is always talking about the great times she had with you and Troy." he said as he looked at Troy who didn't seem to be very happy, what so ever.

Gabriella looked at Troy, then walked over and sat next to him. "Hey? You alright?" she said softly, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just...my stomach still hurts." he shrugged as he looked at the grass.

"Oh...well, I miss you being all fun and perky." Gabriella laughed softly, then kissed his cheek lightly. Troy looked up.

"Yeah...I guess..." Troy shrugged, then getting up and walking back to everyone.

He sat down, and Zeke revealed the picnic basket. "YOU DIDN'T!" Gabriella shrieked.

"Yeah..." Zeke laughed.

"I missed your food..." Gabriella said as she dug through all the food he brought. "You didn't...." she sighed, as if she were in heaven. "You made cake! CHOCOLATE CAKE! And creme' brulee!" she said as she dug them out. Zeke smiled.

"I knew you'd be happy about it." Zeke laughed.

An hour later-

They were all talking about what they were up to. Everyone-except Troy. "I'm gonna go home guys..." Troy said, as he kept watching Ryan and Gabriella kissing.

"What? Why?" Taylor whined, "This was supposed to be a reunion!" Taylor said, wanting him to stay.

"I don't feel too well..." Troy said, "My stomach is upset, and I'm tired." Troy explained, but was lying.

"Okay..." Taylor sighed. Taylor hated seeing Troy this upset. She knew that Troy still loved Gabriella.

"You guys take the car, I'll walk home." he said as he got up. Troy was always the prankster. But he was always the sweet guy.

"Bye guys." he said as he got up. Gabriella stopped making out with Ryan and looked up. "Hold on babe." she said and got up.

"Troy?" she said running, but luckily caught up with him.

"Yea?" he said wanting to leave.

"How about tomorrow you and I hang out. Just you and me." she said smiling at him. "No Chad. No Zeke, even if I love his cooking. No girls. No Ryan. Just me and you. Like old times?" she said, wanting to talk to Troy. She still loved him...but couldn't admit it. She was confused. She was lost. Did she really love Ryan?

"Sure Gabi..." he smiled. He wanted to do this, but he knew, even if he did hang out with her more, didn't stop her from marrying Ryan.

"Okay...bye Troy." she smiled, and then once again, kissed his cheek.

**Okay, I know this is short, like really short...but the next one is going to be long. **

**xxxKendahl**


	10. Too Much Pain

**Hey guys! Sorry...I haven't been able to update, because I've been out of town...and so on and so forth. Anyway, here's some drama! Heh, heh...heh! Don't be mad at me, but these are gonna be short...sorry!**

**Chapter 10**

The next day...

Gabriella woke up, and saw a note at the night stand. _'I'll be home soon...just had to run out for a few errands. I'll pick you up around noon for a surprise!' -Love, Ryan_

Gabriella smiled at the note. Ryan was perfect in every different angle. He called when he said he would, he was very understanding, he loved all her friends, he was cute, and had everything that Gabriella could ask for as a husband...well a future husband.

Gabriella went eyed suddenly. "SHIT!" she yelled, as she remember that she had plans with Troy today. She thought about it. She was trying to get over Troy, and hanging out with him would hurt her, and make her want to spend more time with her. She remembered how she and Troy used to spend everyday together, no matter what.

_Flasback-_

'See you soon. Love you, and be ready for your surprise!'-Troy

_Gabriella smiled at the note. She was in love. Troy was just...amazing. She shut her locker and went to class, not being able to pay attention because she was wondering what the surprise was. _

_End of school..._

_She walked to her car, and there was a note on her window shield. _'I'll be picking you up in a half hour. Love you, Troy'

_Gabriella melted inside. It was like with everything he did, she fell a little bit more in love. _

_She got her keys out of her bag and unlocked her car, and put the keys into the ignition. She backed out of East Highs' parking lot and drove off home. She came home with another note waiting on the front door brass knob. _'Go into the backyard' _Gabriella smiled,and went out into the back through the fence, instead of going in the front. She opened the gate to find, a bunch of flower petals on the walkway that her dad had built a few years ago. She looked up to find the table in the center of the backyard, with a picnic basket on it, and another note. _'Look behind you'

_Gabriella looked up and turned around to see Troy smiling. "I love it Troy..." _

_"Good, I'm glad you do." he laughed, and pulled out a chair for her and she sat in it. _

_"Well, there's one thing..." she said pausing for effect. _

_"What?" he said confused looking at her. _

_"You lied." she said with a seriousness feel about her. _

_"What? About what?" he said, getting nervous, already feeling the guilt rise, although he had no idea what he did wrong or lied about. _

_"You said where going to pick me up in a half hour." she said trying to keep the serious feel to her face. _

_"But that was apart of the plan 'Brie!" he said innocently. _

_"But you lied." she said glaring at him. _

_"But...but..." he stuttered. _

_Gabriella let a huge laugh out. "What? I don't get it?" Troy said confused all over again. _

_"Oh Troy...I was just playin' with you. You know I love it." Gabriella giggled. _

_"Oh, now you asked for it Montez," and he go up picked her up and then put her on the grass and tickled her._

End of Flashback

Gabriella smiled, with a tear streaming down her right eye. She never understood why he dumped her for another girl. Was she not good enough for him? Was she really just a stupid fling like he said? Gabriella realized she was practically sobbing. She breathed in and out slowly, "It doesn't matter now Gabi. It's just Troy, you have Ryan now." She told herself, trying to convince herself that Troy was just a stupid fling, like he had said about her, and that it doesn't matter. She shook it off and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line answered.

"Uhm, hey Troy..." she said softly.

"Hey Ells!" Troy said smiling into the phone, "So what'd you have in mind for today?" he asked, as she could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Look, Troy..." she said not wanting to tell him that she was going out with her soon to be husband instead of him. It felt like she was cheating on Troy, but she wasn't. He dumped HER, and it was for a girl who was popular, and had a crush on Troy for a few years, before Gabriella and Troy went out.

"What is it?" he said, concerned.

"Uhm...well, I'm really sorry, but uhm, Ryan, he wanted to go out today, just me and him, and I said yes, and I totally forgot about you...and well..."

"So you're canceling on me?" he said frowning, "Your choosing him over your own-" he stopped himself. He was about to say boyfriend...but he wasn't hers anymore. She wasn't his anymore. She was Ryan's. Troy felt a tear forming in his eye.

"Uhm...no, it's fine Gabi. I'll...I'll talk to you later." he said, and hung up and laid back down on his bed.

"UGHHH!" he yelled in frustration. "WHY WAS I SO STUPID AS TO LET HER GO! DUMP HER?!?!?!?!?" he yelled letting a few tears roll down his cheek.

"Hey..." a small voice said looking at him.

"Hey Kayla." he said embarrassed that she had heard that.

"You okay?" she said sitting next to him looking at him concerned.

"Honest answer?" he asked.

"No Troy, I want you to lie to me!" she said sarcastically, "Of course I want an honest answer you dork!" she laughed.

"Shut up...I might as well not tell you!" he yelled.

"Sorry...so what's wrong Twoysie?" she laughed. She used to call him that all the time, when she was younger.

"Gabi. She canceled on me...and, I miss her, and..." he stopped, thinking.

"I know Troy." she said hugging him.

"I know...but I can't believe I was so stupid." he said shaking his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You were just a teen." she laughed, jokingly.

"Kay! I'm being serious..." he said in a tense tone.

"I know...I'm sorry Troy. I don't know how to stop a wedding. If you could find out if she loved you back...then maybe...it would work out..." she said mumbling to herself.

"That's it!" he yelled.

"What's it?"

"Your brilliant sis!" he yelled getting up.

"Yea, I know, but what did I do?" she asked puzzled.

He got up and ran downstairs.

With Gabriella-

She was crying hard on her bed, wrapped her arms around her knees, her mascara running. She's had flashback after flashback. The worst one...the morning he broke up with her.

_Gabriella got out of her car and walked toward Taylor who was wrapped in Chad's arms. She smiled, just like she always did. "Where's Troy?" she said wondering. _

_"I don't know...he said he was doing something." Chad shrugged. _

_"There he is..." Taylor pointed at Troy, who was talking to Krista. _

_Gabriella knew she had, had a crush on Troy since elementary school, before she even met Troy. He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling. That was the way Troy looked at her...all the time. _

_"That boy has a lotta guts to be flirting with another girl." Chad said angry. _

_Gabriella wasn't the jealous type, but she was hurt that he was like...moving on. Troy looked over and saw Gabriella. His smile faded...like he was disappointed to see her...he walked over to the rest of them. _

_"Hey..." he said smiling kissing her cheek. He looked away and turned to look at Krista who was staring at him. _

_"Hey..." she said smiling kissing him. He pulled away...like it was the most repulsive thing he's ever done. _

_Gabriella's smile turned into a shattered, pained look. _

End of flashback

Gabriella screamed out sobbing in pain. The door opened and it was Ryan. "Gabi I'm home!" he yelled, and she looked at the clock. She'd been crying for 3 hours, and it was noon.

"Gabi?" he said walking into the bedroom and saw her in a horrible mess.

"'BRIE!" he yelled and hopped onto the bed and hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" he whispered into her ear, comforting her.

She couldn't stop crying. Troy had hurt her...badly. She thought everything was perfect with him and her. Troy and Gabriella. It sounded so good...

"Sweetie?" he said looking at her with a concerned look.

"Troy..." she managed to say.

"Goddamnit. I'm sick of that bastard! He hurt you, and yet your managing to see him again. You are sooo strong hunnie." he smiled at her.

"Thanks..." she smiled, "I love you..." she whispered back and gave him a soft kiss.

**Okay...I'm stopping it there...**

**xxxKendahl**


	11. The Plan Has Sprung Into Action!

**Hey guys! Doing a quick update on this one as well. I'm trying to update quickly before school starts to book me over and I have to work on homework all year long! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 11**

Gabriella continued to cry into Ryan, and him holing her tightly in his arms. "You still wanna go out?" he asked softly, wanting to make sure she was okay with that.

Gabriella nodded, "Of course, lemme just get ready..." she smiled as he wiped a small tear that escaped from her eye with his thumb.

"I love you.." he smiled and Gabriella smiled back, as happy as she ever had been for the last 5 years.

"I love you too..." she smiled, got up, and grabbed some clothes.

She went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, blow dried her hair, put on a teensy bit of make up and combed through her hair. Then put on a pair of blue jeans and a halter.

Gabriella walked out and Ryan's jaw practically hit the floor. "Damn girl! You look hot for only being in there for a half hour!" he smiled and Gabriella blushed.

With Troy-

Kayla followed Troy down the stairs. Apparently she was "brilliant". Kayla knew that though...but what was Troy going to do. "Chad?!" he yelled and he was outside practicing a few three pointers.

"Yeah? What's up man?" he asked as he completely air balled his last shot and let roll down the driveway.

Kayla rolled her eyes and ran down the street and went to go retrieve the ball, then sank into the net, for a two pointer. She learned a lot from having two boys in her family-no three including her dad, who were absolutely in love with basketball.

"I think I know how to get Gabi back..." Troy said thinking.

"Don't hurt yourself now. How can you get her back?" Chad thought, "I mean...she CANCELLED on you for her soon to be fiance!" Chad yelled, completely mad at Troy for doing what he did to Gabriella.

"Kayla was talking to me...and-"

"Well that's a start. Someone who's smart in the family." Chad pointed out.

"Heh! Thanks Chad!" Kayla giggled.

"Shut up! We all know Kay's the brains in the family! Now...she was telling me how if only I could get Gabi to admit she still loved me...then maybe she'd dump Ryan!" Troy said, getting excited at his plan.

"And how exactly are you going to do _that?_" Chad said as if it were impossible for Gabriella to love Troy Bolton ever again.  
"Tyler." Troy smiled.

Troy was the jock in the family. Kayla was the brains in the family. And Tyler...well he was the prankster/planner in the family.

"What'd I do?" Tyler smiled innocently as he came out of the house.

"What did you do Tyler?" Kayla asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously. If Tyler ever pulled the _What'd I do?_ line, you know that he did something.

"Nothinnnngggg." he smiled.

"I think our plan has sprung into action." Troy said.

"What plan?" Tyler asked confused.

Troy explained everything again and Tyler shook his head, as if to say he was disappointed in his brother. "What?" he asked.

"Troy...you didn't think through it all. I'm Tyler Bolton. The master mind of pranking, planning, and metaling into things. Now, think about it. You could tell that Gabriella was practically-**no**-_**in love**_ with Ryan. He's perfect. Gabriella loves perfection. That's Ryan. Now no offense Troy...but your no where near perfect compared to Ryan." Tyler said, afraid of getting smacked in the head.

Troy nodded, thoughtfully.

"So how exactly are you going to get Gabriella to admit she's still in love with _you _if she's obviously in love with _Ryan._" he explained, in a very good point.

"I know, I know. Don't rub it in! I KNOW SHE'S IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Troy lost it...he was really in love with Gabriella, and as he had said so many times,...he blew it.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, then Kayla spoke. "That's why we need you Ty." she said looking at her younger brother.

"OOOH! Now I know where you're getting at!" he smiled, "If I'm involved, then yes, Troy's plan has sprung into action! Perfecto!" he laughed mischievously.

"What'd do you Tyler?" Chad asked.

"I asked Gabriella to come over a few days ago, and she texted me and she said she would after her date with Ryan." he smiled.

"Brilliant! Wait-how did you get her to come over?' Kayla asked confused.

"I told her that I wanted to play some b-ball with her and she totally went for it." he smiled.

**Gonna stop it there. Gotta go update on other stories...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**xxxKendahl**


	12. Missing Everything That's Different Now

**Hey guys! I'm on a 3 day weekend because of Labor day. I decided to update on ALL of my stories this weekend (if I can't do all of them...im sorry!), but you're gonna have to blame malisha144 for the update because she PM-ed me. So hope you enjoy the chapter. Once again review. Don't just favorite it! Thanks guys! Review...(Lol I think I said that already)**

**Chapter 12**

After her date with Ryan-

"Thanks for the ride Ryan. Love you! See you when I get home..." she said shutting the car door and getting out of the car. Gabriella was happy as a clown. The date was perfect.

It was a picnic in their own backyard with rose petals on the blanket, delicious food, music, and even dancing. It was casual but still romantic.

"Of course babe. Have a great time kicking that Tyler kid's butte at basketball." he chuckled, already knowing his fiance's talents with basketball.

"Yeah..." she giggled.

"Yeah, right, like she's gonna beat me again." Tyler strolled by holding a basketball in between in arm and his right of his body.

"Oh I so am!" she laughed, flashbacks flowing through her mind. Of her and Troy playing basketball, and him teaching her the rule and how to play.

"Bye sweetie! Love you!" Ryan said, "Oh and it's nice to meet you Tyler! Well...kind of. I'm Ryan." he said as he smiled at Tyler.

"Yeah, I know. Gabi told me." he smiled, as he shook Ryan's hand._ 'He's nothing compared to Troy. Ugh...and he's such a goody-good. And a prep. Yuck'_ Ryan thought.

"Yeah, nice meeting you." he nodded, "Anyway, I must be off. I have wedding details to look at." he chuckled and Gabriella nodded.

"It was a pleasure. See you. Bye hun." he said as he drove off and left.

"Man, he's a keeper." Tyler said sarcastically.

"Shut it. He's sweet." she smiled, then turned around at the house she used to practically see and sleep at for a while of her life. Her smile faded. All the memories she had hear were terrific, but all of them lead to Troy.

"GABIIIIIII!" a familiar girl-ish voice screamed as the front door slammed.

"KAYLA!" Gabriella screamed as they ran to each other and hugged each other tightly. Gabriella and Kayla were as close as 2 girls could be. They were like sisters.

They hugged for a few more moments than finally stopped, "So how are you Kay?" Gabriella asked, looking at her friend that she hadn't seen in so many years.

"Fantastic. I missed you!" she smiled and hugged her once again, tightly.

"Aw...I missed you too." Gabriella smiled, and then once again heard the door open and shut.

"GABI!" a familiar, more grown up, boyish tone said.

"CHAD!" Gabriella smiled and she was picked up, twirled around and she giggled uncontrollably.

"Damn girl you are smokin' these days!" Chad laughed giving a Gabriella a twirl so he could get a look at his friend he hadn't seen in so long.

"Uh...thanks?" she laughed.

Chad was like her older brother, and he watched out for her. He was a great guy, and a great friend.

"Ahh! It's like reunion day for all!" Tyler laughed and Chad and Gabriella pulled him in for a group hug.

After 2 minutes of hugging-

"Soo, you wanna come in? I bet my parents are DYING to see you again." Kayla laughed and Gabriella nodded.

"Sure, I miss Amy and Jack." Gabriella shrugged and she walked up, not exactly excited to see Troy. If he was there, she wasn't sure.

She walked up the driveway with the others and they opened the front door. "Entering. Gabriella Montez!" Chad announced and Gabriella hit him playfully.

"Hey! I just thought you needed a proper introduction!" Chad said offended that she hit him.

"Yeah, well shut up!' she joked as she walked in and smelt cookies. Amy's specialty.

"Mmm...I smell the delicious cookies I haven't had in years!" Chad said, getting hungry.

"Mmmmmmm." Gabriella said, closing her eyes,remember all the times she would have those and share them with Troy.

"Gabi! Oh what a pleasure surprise. What brings you here back to the Boltons' residence?" Amy said, not having a clue on why Gabriella was there in the first place. Were Troy and Gabriella back together? Amy wondered. No...not possible. she thought to herself. Well...I wish. She thought then looking at Gabriella. She was so grown up and sophisticated now. She was still beautiful as ever.

"Oh, your son here..." she said shoving Tyler, "Invited me to play basketball. I hope I didn't intrude on anything." she said, forgetting all the times where Amy would insist she came over in the first place.

"No! Of course not. Gabriella you are _always_ welcome to come to come by any time. Even just to say hi." Amy stated, "Jack would agree, but he's out doing some shopping for dinner. Would you like to stay for dinner too?" she asked.

"Uhm, sure. I'd love to." she said as she smiled. It was just like old times.

"Oh, and I have your favorite. My chocolate chip cookies." she smiled and Gabriella smiled and they all raced to the kitchen to get a few and munch down on them.

They all got 1 and Chad and Tyler went for seconds. "Now...save some for Troy and Jack and some after dinner." Amy said as Gabriella, Kayla, and Amy stared at them vacuuming up the cookies.

"Fine...sorry Mom." Tyler said as he chugged down a glass of milk, "Besides Troy will come down when he-" he was interrupted by Troy himself.

"Mmm do I smell cookies?" he said popping his head around the corner as everyone turned their head to look at him. He looked like a deer in a headlight, and he was using a "little kid" voice.

Kayla giggled, Chad shook his head in shame, Tyler chuckled, and Gabriella just looked away. She wasn't ready to re-live EVERYTHING that she had done back in the past.

Because in reality, everything wasn't the same as it was in the past. Things were different. Awkward.

Troy ran over and grabbed 2 cookies and gobbled them down then grabbed a glass of milk and drowned it. "Troy....ugh. Now I see where I get your eating habits from. Your role model." Gabriella said staring at Tyler.

"Yeah...I guess." he shrugged, not caring. He only cared for one thing at the moment. And that was Troy and Gabriella getting together, but first they needed to acknowledge each other or else his plan wouldn't work.

"Oh. Hey Gabriella." Troy's eyes twinkled and he gave a crooked smile excited to see Gabriella.

"Hi. Troy." she said giving him a small smile, then looked away. It was definitely different.

Gabriella's smile slowly faded. She secretly did wish she was still _Troy's._ Not anyone else's. Troy's. _His._ But she wasn't. She however did love Ryan...but it was a different love. A different feeling and a different connection. As well as a different feel to the relationships. Gabriella missed all the nicknames, all the teasing, him being possessive,...everything. Everything was different though. Gabriella missed him calling her babe, Ella, My Ella...

Everything was quiet and different. Awkward. Why was everything so different? _Why did he have to shatter and break my heart?_ Gabriella thought.

**Hope you enjoy the update! **

**xxxKendahl**

**Hey guys! I'm on a 3 day weekend because of Labor day. I decided to update on ALL of my stories this weekend (if I can't do all of them...im sorry!), but you're gonna have to blame malisha144 for the update because she PM-ed me. So hope you enjoy the chapter. Once again review. Don't just favorite it! Thanks guys! Review...(Lol I think I said that already)**

**Chapter 12**

After her date with Ryan-

"Thanks for the ride Ryan. Love you! See you when I get home..." she said shutting the car door and getting out of the car. Gabriella was happy as a clown. The date was perfect.

It was a picnic in their own backyard with rose petals on the blanket, delicious food, music, and even dancing. It was casual but still romantic.

"Of course babe. Have a great time kicking that Tyler kid's butte at basketball." he chuckled, already knowing his fiance's talents with basketball.

"Yeah..." she giggled.

"Yeah, right, like she's gonna beat me again." Tyler strolled by holding a basketball in between in arm and his right of his body.

"Oh I so am!" she laughed, flashbacks flowing through her mind. Of her and Troy playing basketball, and him teaching her the rule and how to play.

"Bye sweetie! Love you!" Ryan said, "Oh and it's nice to meet you Tyler! Well...kind of. I'm Ryan." he said as he smiled at Tyler.

"Yeah, I know. Gabi told me." he smiled, as he shook Ryan's hand._ 'He's nothing compared to Troy. Ugh...and he's such a goody-good. And a prep. Yuck'_ Ryan thought.

"Yeah, nice meeting you." he nodded, "Anyway, I must be off. I have wedding details to look at." he chuckled and Gabriella nodded.

"It was a pleasure. See you. Bye hun." he said as he drove off and left.

"Man, he's a keeper." Tyler said sarcastically.

"Shut it. He's sweet." she smiled, then turned around at the house she used to practically see and sleep at for a while of her life. Her smile faded. All the memories she had hear were terrific, but all of them lead to Troy.

"GABIIIIIII!" a familiar girl-ish voice screamed as the front door slammed.

"KAYLA!" Gabriella screamed as they ran to each other and hugged each other tightly. Gabriella and Kayla were as close as 2 girls could be. They were like sisters.

They hugged for a few more moments than finally stopped, "So how are you Kay?" Gabriella asked, looking at her friend that she hadn't seen in so many years.

"Fantastic. I missed you!" she smiled and hugged her once again, tightly.

"Aw...I missed you too." Gabriella smiled, and then once again heard the door open and shut.

"GABI!" a familiar, more grown up, boyish tone said.

"CHAD!" Gabriella smiled and she was picked up, twirled around and she giggled uncontrollably.

"Damn girl you are smokin' these days!" Chad laughed giving a Gabriella a twirl so he could get a look at his friend he hadn't seen in so long.

"Uh...thanks?" she laughed.

Chad was like her older brother, and he watched out for her. He was a great guy, and a great friend.

"Ahh! It's like reunion day for all!" Tyler laughed and Chad and Gabriella pulled him in for a group hug.

After 2 minutes of hugging-

"Soo, you wanna come in? I bet my parents are DYING to see you again." Kayla laughed and Gabriella nodded.

"Sure, I miss Amy and Jack." Gabriella shrugged and she walked up, not exactly excited to see Troy. If he was there, she wasn't sure.

She walked up the driveway with the others and they opened the front door. "Entering. Gabriella Montez!" Chad announced and Gabriella hit him playfully.

"Hey! I just thought you needed a proper introduction!" Chad said offended that she hit him.

"Yeah, well shut up!' she joked as she walked in and smelt cookies. Amy's specialty.

"Mmm...I smell the delicious cookies I haven't had in years!" Chad said, getting hungry.

"Mmmmmmm." Gabriella said, closing her eyes,remember all the times she would have those and share them with Troy.

"Gabi! Oh what a pleasure surprise. What brings you here back to the Boltons' residence?" Amy said, not having a clue on why Gabriella was there in the first place. Were Troy and Gabriella back together? Amy wondered. No...not possible. she thought to herself. Well...I wish. She thought then looking at Gabriella. She was so grown up and sophisticated now. She was still beautiful as ever.

"Oh, your son here..." she said shoving Tyler, "Invited me to play basketball. I hope I didn't intrude on anything." she said, forgetting all the times where Amy would insist she came over in the first place.

"No! Of course not. Gabriella you are _always_ welcome to come to come by any time. Even just to say hi." Amy stated, "Jack would agree, but he's out doing some shopping for dinner. Would you like to stay for dinner too?" she asked.

"Uhm, sure. I'd love to." she said as she smiled. It was just like old times.

"Oh, and I have your favorite. My chocolate chip cookies." she smiled and Gabriella smiled and they all raced to the kitchen to get a few and munch down on them.

They all got 1 and Chad and Tyler went for seconds. "Now...save some for Troy and Jack and some after dinner." Amy said as Gabriella, Kayla, and Amy stared at them vacuuming up the cookies.

"Fine...sorry Mom." Tyler said as he chugged down a glass of milk, "Besides Troy will come down when he-" he was interrupted by Troy himself.

"Mmm do I smell cookies?" he said popping his head around the corner as everyone turned their head to look at him. He looked like a deer in a headlight, and he was using a "little kid" voice.

Kayla giggled, Chad shook his head in shame, Tyler chuckled, and Gabriella just looked away. She wasn't ready to re-live EVERYTHING that she had done back in the past.

Because in reality, everything wasn't the same as it was in the past. Things were different. Awkward.

Troy ran over and grabbed 2 cookies and gobbled them down then grabbed a glass of milk and drowned it. "Troy....ugh. Now I see where I get your eating habits from. Your role model." Gabriella said staring at Tyler.

"Yeah...I guess." he shrugged, not caring. He only cared for one thing at the moment. And that was Troy and Gabriella getting together, but first they needed to acknowledge each other or else his plan wouldn't work.

"Oh. Hey Gabriella." Troy's eyes twinkled and he gave a crooked smile excited to see Gabriella.

"Hi. Troy." she said giving him a small smile, then looked away. It was definitely different.

Gabriella's smile slowly faded. She secretly did wish she was still _Troy's._ Not anyone else's. Troy's. _His._ But she wasn't. She however did love Ryan...but it was a different love. A different feeling and a different connection. As well as a different feel to the relationships. Gabriella missed all the nicknames, all the teasing, him being possessive,...everything. Everything was different though. Gabriella missed him calling her babe, Ella, My Ella...

Everything was quiet and different. Awkward. Why was everything so different? _Why did he have to shatter and break my heart?_ Gabriella thought.

**Hope you enjoy the update! **

**xxxKendahl**


	13. Troy's Class Ring

**Hey guys! sorry guys! I hope you guys can forgive me! Anyway to the chapter! **

**Chapter 13**

Gabriella stared at the ground. "HELLOOO...GABI?! Can I kick your ass in basketball now?" Tyler said for the third time, this time waving his hand in front of her face.

"What oh...sorry." Gabriella shook her head, going back into reality.

"Tyler...language." Amy warned.

"Sorry Mother." he said softly and then Gabriella smiled.

Troy looked at her and noticed her bright, beautiful smile. He had missed it so much. He smiled and then looked at Chad who was looking at the two of them going back and forth. Finally both of them making eye contact, Chad smirked, as if to say "It was your fault. But why'd you do it?" Troy shook his head and shut his eyes regretting his one mistake.

"C'mon! I'll go kick your--" Tyler stopped as he noticed his mom glaring at him.

"...butte." he said and grabbed her hand and drug her out in the back where the REAL court was. Up in the front was just a hoop on the top of the garage. Now...out-back...it was a court.

"Wow...I forgot what your backyard looked like." Gabriella said wide-eyed.

"Don't we all? I still get wide eyed when I come out here." Kayla said as she closed the back door following them. Then came Chad and Troy.

"Now...so you ready for me to kick _your_...butte." Gabriella mocked him.

"Hahaha good try _Montez._" Tyler smirked. Nobody had called her than except Troy and Tyler. The last she had been called that was...high school.

Gabriella shut her eyes and smiled, going back to high school and her old times with Troy's family. Moments later she smacked in the head. "HEY! What was that for?!" she yelled and slapped Tyler in the head.

"Ow...I didn't hit you that hard...and it's not my fault you keep spacin'." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry..." Gabriella blushed, avoiding contact with Troy who was staring at her, concerned. Kayla smiled, already knowing what was her problem. Kayla looked at her right hand on her ring finger and saw Troy's class ring and smiled.

Chad and Troy looked at her, "What?" Troy asked. Then realized what she was looking at. Troy looked confused. "Where'd she-"

"LETS GO!" Tyler yelled and checked the ball.

**SUCH A SHORT UPDATE! Sorry I'll try and update tomorrow--but I'm tired. **

**xxxKendahl**


	14. Old Times

**Hey! Decided to update on this story since I haven't done that in a while! **

**Chapter 14**

"Well I say...check and mate..." Gabriella said in mid game. It was 18-15.

"Why's that?" Tyler glared and Gabriella just smiled.

She shot a three pointer. "And THAT IS GAME!" Gabriella screamed running around like a maniac.

Troy chuckled. He missed the fun, loving, beautiful Gabriella that he just had to let go.

"Yeahhhh!" Kayla laughed and went to go and high-five Gabriella and then a hug.

"TYLER!" Chad yelled, still laughing. Chad was laughing through out the game.

"You just got beaten by Gabriella Montez!!!" Chad laughed.

"HEY!" Gabriella yelled, "I heard that! I am too a very good basketball player all thanks to..." Gabriella stopped. It wasn't high school anymore.

Chad gave a crooked smile and hugged her. It was all thanks to Troy. But that was also one of Gabriella's favorite past times. She caught a glance at Troy and he was looking at his shoes. "We all know who you learned it from..." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"The one and only idiot himself...TROY BOLTON!" Tyler laughed.

"TYLER BOLTON!!!!!!!!!!!!" Troy yelled at the top of his lung and began to ran after his younger brother.

"See...my plans working..." Tyler whispered in Kayla's ear and kept running from Troy.

Kayla laughed, Gabriella rolled her eyes, and Chad just shook his head.

"Well I can see nothing's changed here..." Zeke mumbled as he walked out into the back.

"Agreed." Jason smiled and then watched as Troy and Tyler were playing **their** game of tag.

"JASON!" Gabriella shrieked and ran to go hug Jason.

"GABIII!" Jason hugged her tightly.

"What no lovin' for the Z man?" Zeke pouted, folding his arms.

"Of course there is Zeke!" Gabriella laughed and hugged Zeke.

Kayla followed to go hug 2 of the 5 of her big brothers. Literally.

"No! Troy!" Tyler whined and they all looked back at what the two were doing. They were by the pool and Troy pushed him.

"TROOYYYYY!" Splash! Tyler was soaked now.

"And _that_ is what you get for calling me an idiot..." Troy smiled and then walked back to the rest of...part of the gang.

"Hey watcha guys doin' here?" Troy asked confused.

"Tyler invited us here..." Jason said and Zeke elbowed him.

"What...?" Troy asked confused.

"Ow...what was that for dude?!" Jason yelled rubbing his ribs and Zeke raised his eyebrows.

"Oh..." Jason mumbled.

"Tyler invited you here?" Troy rose an eyebrow.

"Uhm...well he said that you guys were playing basketball so we asked if we could hang and he said yeah." Jason covered.

"Oh." Troy said and watched Tyler get out of the pool, soaking wet.

"I'm gonna go change...and get dried off." Tyler mumbled.

"I'll go with...uhm to make sure...that he puts his close in the wash." Kayla said as he followed Tyler into the house.

"Why are Zeke and Jason here?!" Kayla whisper-yelled.

"Because I told them they should come, then invite Taylor and Shar over so we could have more of...a friends reunion. That way it'll be just like old times." Tyler said explaining himself, "All part of the plan sis. All part of the plan." he shrugged, and took off his shirt and was just about to throw it on the floor.

"Wash Tyler." she laughed and then watched as he got out his bathing suit. "Uhm Tyler why are you gonna go swimming?"

"Cuz I got Sharpay and Taylor coming, and they are both bringing swim suits. Jason and Zeke brought there's if you didn't notice. They were wearing there's, and Troy has his and you have yours." Tyler explained, "I told them to bring em and they were all for it...because it is Gabriella and Troy." Tyler explained once more, "Sheesh must I explain everything!" he mumbled.

"Yes. Because you're forgetting someone." Kayla rolled her eyes, knowing he'd make a mistake somewhere.

"Nope. Sharpay and Taylor have a house key to Gabriella's so they are going to go and pick hers up." Tyler said annoyed.

"Well...I underestimated you Tyler." Kayla said smiling.

"Doesn't everyone?" Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but hey...c'mon lil bro let's go then." Kayla said.

"And I'm the dumb one! I have to change, and you have to change...sheesh." Tyler rolled his eyes once more.

"Who made you so smart..." Kayla mumbled and left Tyler's room to go change too.

Kayla and Tyler nodded at each other and walked out the backdoor.

"DARANIMO!" Tyler yelled running and jumping into the pool and Kayla just walked out with a boombox in her hand and turned on some music.

"Pool party anyone?!" Kayla yelled put it down on the table and nodded at the guys who knew. Zeke and Jason took off their shirts and shoes and ran to the pool and jumped in. Chad changed. Troy changed. And they all jumped in the pool.

"Just like old times eh Gabi?" Kayla smiled.

"Uh...Kay...I don't have a sui-"

"Aren't you glad I'm here?" Sharpay smiled at Gabriella and Gabriella went wide eyed and hugged her friend and showed her the bathing suite she got for Gabriella.

"I think you mean we're." Taylor laughed and hugged Gabriella.

Gabriella changed and they all jumped in the pool. Except Sharpay. Of course.

They started out with a fun game of marco polo...then pushed Sharpay in.

"Old times..." Tyler smiled at Kayla.

"Old times indeed." Kayla laughed.

**Thought it would just be a fun update hahaha...but I can't update for a while. I gotta read for school. :/**


	15. Old Times Cont'd

**Okay school's out, and I'm having some issues trying to think on how to end this story. Any suggestions guys? Haha, I'm trying to end this one up as well as the rest of my stories. It may take a few chapters, but I'm hoping to start a new SWAC story and a new High School Musical story with a whole new original plot, by me. Hope you guys enjoy! And all suggestions welcome! **

**Chapter 15**

Everybody had left except for Gabriella, and it was close to 10 pm. Troy and her were outside on the patio near the fire pit, in a blanket together. "So…have fun?" Troy laughed, at Gabriella.

She smiled, almost laughing, "The most fun I've had in years…almost sense high school." She laughed and Troy smiled and nudged her a little bit.

"So, are you gonna go home?" the two heard behind them and it was Kayla.

"Uhmm…I don't know." Gabriella said, "Ryan knows I'm here, and well, he knows all of you are like family to me, so if you want, I could stay the night like old times, and just stay in Tr—Kayla's room." Gabriella said catching herself avoiding eye contact with Troy. She loved being in his arms again, by the fire, underneath the stars. It was perfect. Just like old times.

"I think that would be an amazing idea." Tyler interrupted and smiled at the two and took a picture and ran.

"TYLER BOLTON!" Troy and Gabriella said simultaneously, laughing as Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder. It was just like high school. It was almost like they never broke up. Ryan never happened and they were 16 and 17 again.

"Well, I think that would be so much fun." Kayla smiled, "We could watch a movie, eat popcorn, talk till 2 in the morning and just catch up." She smiled and Gabriella smiled.

"Sounds like a done deal." Troy said, getting goose bumps, being this close to the one girl who ever made him feel this way.

"Awesome, so I'm gonna call Ryan ad let him know what the plans are and you guys can ask your parents." Gabriella was about to break her face from smiling too much. (okay, yes break her face hahaha…)

Gabriella got out of the blanket, and went inside to call Ryan, and he totally understood. Perfect. "You know Gabi, I don't know why you had us ask. Jack loves you and Amy…well, she's Amy." Troy laughed as he brought her into a hug. It really, really, really was like they never broke up. It was perfect.

They embraced each other closely, as Troy held her and combed her hair with his fingers, ever so lightly. "Aw." Kayla and Tyler said softly as they went back into their own bedrooms to get changed and get ready for the movie.

Moments later…

"Crap." Gabriella moaned.

"What?" Troy said confused.

"I have nothing to wear to sleep in." Gabriella said.

"Oh yeah…you hate sleeping in jeans…or any clothes that you wore during the day." Troy laughed, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs into his room.

"Here, it'll be just like old times." Troy chuckled as he threw some basket ball shorts to her from his top drawer and a wildcats t-shirt to go with.

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled as she went into the bedroom and changed.

"No problem." Troy called, as he too changed into some shorts and a clean shirt.

An hour or so later…

"You're a lucky man Troy Bolton." Tyler smiled at his brother, who was holding the girl of his dreams. His plan had worked.

Gabriella was fast asleep in Troy's arm, and she was smiling. Which hadn't happen…well since the last time she was sleeping in Troy's arms.

"…No. Ryan is." Troy sighed, as he kissed her forehead, "I guess it's time for bed." Troy smiled at her and picked her up bridal style.

"I think you guys should sleep in your room." Kayla smiled, "I was planning on talking to her, but considering she's asleep then…" Kayla smiled at Tyler who was about to get up and dance. His plan had turned out perfectly. Now the new question was, how was he going to get them OFFICIALLY back together? And lose Ryan White…?

"If you say so." Troy smiled, and got up and walked up the stairs and once he tried to put her in his bed, she wouldn't let go.

Troy was about to laugh, but instead, he just picked her up again and then laid down and then put her down next to him, as she cuddled near close to him. "Good night my beautiful angel." Troy smiled as he turned out the lights and drifted into a deep sleep.

The Next Morning…

Gabriella woke up, tired as ever, but was in the best mood she had been in forever. She smiled, as she smelt the familiar scent of…

Gabriella's P.O.V:

Crap…what am I doing in Troy's arms? "Good morning beautiful." Troy muffled out, and I was about to push him off of me, but I was enjoying this all. But he broke my heart. Why should I give him a second chance?

**Okay, it's kind of short, but I was getting tired…and yeah. So hope you enjoy my random updating. And seriously guys, if you just favorite this story and put it on your alerts, and DON'T review, I will hunt you down and find you. G'nite. **


	16. What Love Is Last Chapter

**Hey amazing people! So, I've decided how I'm going to end this story, and it'll be kind of one of those bittersweet stories, kind of like A Walk To Remember or The Notebook, or any story written by Nicolas Sparks, which by the way, I love his writing and cherish his stories. So, here's the last chapter of one of my short many stories. I hope I'm able to make all of you cry as I did writing this. Anyway, on with this story….**

**Chapter 16-The Final Chapter **

Gabriella's Point of View:

I stared at myself in the mirror of Troy Bolton's bathroom. What was I doing with Troy? Troy wasn't my betrothed, and I had moved on. I did move on, and that much I know. People may disagree, like Taylor or Sharpay, but Ryan is perfect. He is the sweet man I've ever met, he's handsome, and he cares about me; and the best part about him, is he respects me and would never do something Troy did to me. It was time for me to completely move on.

I slowly put on my clothes that I had worn yesterday and then put my hair up in a messy bun. It was time for me to tell Troy what was what. I opened the door, slower than I had gotten ready and he smiled at me and I looked away. "Hi." I said, as he smiled even wider.

"Troy, we need to talk." I said as his smile slowly faded away, and I sat down next to him on his bed. This was going to hard…

"Look, Troy, we had something special. And it's over now. And well, I love Ryan. I mean, I really really love Ryan. So, you and I are just a chapter in my journey; maybe even like 5 chapters, but I've moved on, and you need to move on too because well, it's just not going to work out between the two of us." I said as he looked at me then stared at the floor.

"Gabi-"

"I'm not done." I said and sighed, "I'm sorry and I hope you understand." I said, then got up and walked off, and then got out my cell phone.

"Hello?" I heard his familiar voice and I got goose bumps, and at that moment I knew I made the right choice…

"Hey. I'm ready to come home." I said as I slowly began to shut the door without saying goodbye to Tyler or Kayla.

"Okay, I'll be there in about 5 minutes." He said and I smiled into the phone.

"Okay. Love you. Bye." I said.

"Love you too. See ya hun." We both hung up simultaneously and it was here where my journey back to high school would end. Troy Bolton was history to me. The Bolton family was history to me…

4 Months Later…

I smiled in the mirror, ready for my day. "Goodness Gabs. You look absolutely stunning." Sharpay smiled at me and hugged me tightly.

"And so do you." I giggled and she twirled around in circles.

"You really do look amazing. It's breath-taking." Taylor smiled at me and I rolled my eyes and laughed once again.

"As do you missy." I smiled and put the veil over my face and then smiled as the photographer Ryan had hired got out the camera.

"Photo time!" Sharpay squealed as her, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, and I lined up in a line and smiled as the light flashed.

I sat down, getting nervous. Today was the day when I was going to get married to the one that I loved.

The music began and it was then we all began to slowly, gracefully, walk down the aisle when I saw him smile at me, just like I had always hoped my husband would smile at me while I was walking down the aisle.

"_You and me, together, and always." _He mouthed to me, and with that, I knew right at that moment, I would never regret my decision of leaving him behind…

Epilogue:

Troy's Point of View:

I sat on the hill, of the view of her house. It was a warm fall evening as memories flood my head, as it was just like I was 17 again. I stare down at the house and I see her running around, grasping her beautiful daughter and she's smiling bigger than I had ever seen when she looked at me. I then see him as he comes around, and then holds her from behind as I used to, and kiss her on the cheek. I admit, they look good as a couple. I watch as he turns her around as they kiss, and then from there, they hold hands and walk off towards the house with their daughter.

I sat there, longer than I should have. There was something about it, that couldn't let me leave. I found what love meant when I see them together smiling. They truly did love each other. I remember one day when I ran into Ryan. I had asked him how she was doing and he just smiled at me. Then he told me that I would find my love, but love meant that you care for another person's happiness than your own no matter how painful it is.

I know that my feelings for Gabriella will never change. No matter what happens and I know I will regret letting her leave my house that day. And I will always wonder if she feels the same way.

I continue to stay there, as I watch the sun slowly go making the art of a beautiful sunset. I smile, once again remembering being able to hold her in my arms, as we watched the sunset slowly turn into the night sky and then stare at the moon. I always told her when we were just teenagers that whenever she looked at the moon, she would know that I was thinking about her. And it was the truth.

I sat there, as I noticed it was now dusk, but I still couldn't get myself to move. I notice the houses lights turn off one by one, and I take a deep breath. I know that she won't come back out. Or maybe she will…but-

Then I see her. She slowly walks out of the door with a blanket wrapped her arms and then looks up towards my direction. And I know she can't see me. I freeze still though, holding my breath and I watch as she pauses in mid-step and I smile. She's still as beautiful as ever.

Gabriella then looks over towards the moon, but then looks back at the house to make sure she's alone. She smiles and then slowly relaxes as she sips her drink. I want so badly to go down and run to her and tell her I'm right here, but I just sit there, and then glance up at the moon and stare at its silent beauty.

And right there, it feels for a brief second…that we're together once again.

**I cried writing this. I wanted a story that didn't have a happy ending, and here it is. I hope you enjoyed reading the story, and please, understand that this is based off of one of Nicolas Sparks novels, but in my own words. Please, review!**


End file.
